Always Hard
by Last Fighting Dreamer
Summary: Sasuke has trouble with his family. Naruto wants to help him. Will their feelings towards each other finally show up? NaruSasu, AU
1. Trust Me

**Always Hard - Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would be busy drawing Naruto and Sasuke having some hot sex in the actual manga, not writing **FAN**fictions.

**Summary:** Sasuke has trouble with his family. Naruto wants to help him. Will their feelings towards each other finally show up? NaruSasu, AU

* * *

**Trust Me**

* * *

It was always hard.

- Leave me alone, Naruto!

It was always hard for them.

- No, Sasuke! Wait!

Sasuke didn't want to listen, he didn't want to talk. He wanted to go home – no. He didn't feel welcome there anymore. He wanted to be alone, to jump on his bed and forget everything just for a few hours. He didn't want Naruto there.

- What's your problem? – he asked, yelling once again, this time turning around to face the blond.

- You're the one with problems here, S'uke... – he answered, trying to regain his breath.

- Tch, good point, dobe.

- Sasuke, please... – he tried to take the other's hand, but the black-haired boy slapped his away.

- It's none of your business, go away.

- No. – he answered with a serious look.

Sasuke looked the blond in the eyes, a little surprised at the other's answer.

- Great, then I'll go home.

- Can't you stop it? I'm worried about you, damn! – he yelled, grabbing the other's arm again.

- I didn't ask for you to worry! – Sasuke didn't get it why the other was always worrying about him. But Naruto wasn't always that stubborn, just when something more serious happened, as if knowing what passed through Sasuke's mind.

- I don't care if you asked or not! – he pulled Sasuke closer.

- Let go of me.

- No. I'm your fucking friend, damn! I wanna know what happened.

- How do you know something happened?

- Sasuke, - he said more calmly – you were holding back your tears.

That shut the black-haired boy up. Was it that easy to notice, or the blond knew him that well? Sasuke trusted Naruto, but he didn't know how to open up. Maybe because his family had never helped him with it.

- So... tell me what happened?

- Why... – the brunette let his head down, making his bangs cover his face – why do you care so much about me?

Several answers went through the blond's head. _Because it hurts me to see you like this, because I want you to trust me, because I'm worried about you, because I want to see you happy, because I love you. _

- Because you're my friend, teme – he answered with a smile on his face, satisfied with the answer found.

Sasuke raised his head up, his dark eyes meeting the other's blue ones, surprised. They were never friends that showed much affection, even if it was clear how Naruto liked him.

He opened his mouth to reply, but started feeling drops falling on his face only to look up and realize it was raining.

- Suck, let's go S'uke! – the blond said before dragging Sasuke to his car, pushing him on the passenger seat.

- Suck, did you get too wet, S'uke? – he asked, getting in the car on the other side.

- Huh, no... – he put his hand on his hair to feel if it was that wet. It was just a little, but he could feel his hair was a little straightened because of the water.

- Right... So, you're sleeping in my place tonight.

- W-what? Why?

- Because I want you to, duh.

- Dobe...

- Teme, I don't wanna know. You're sleeping in my place, eat all my tomatoes and then tell me what happened. Here, call Itachi to tell him. – he said, giving the other his phone.

- Usuratonkachi!

- Right then, don't tell him.

It was the last thing said before they arrived at Naruto's flat.

* * *

- I still don't get it why you dragged me here. – the black-haired boy complained one more time, passing through the front door.

- Because if I hadn't dragged you here, you wouldn't come. – the blond answered with a grin on his face, closing the front door.

- Tch.

- Heh, stop complaining, teme. Let's shower and then you can eat all the tomatoes you're able to find, ok?

- Whatever... Who's gonna shower first?

- Huh, why don't we take a shower together? – the blond teased, passing his arm around the other's waist, smiling as he saw the Uchiha blushing.

- In your dreams, dobe.

- Nah, my dreams are way better than that.

- Usuratonkachi! – Sasuke made Naruto let go, seeming angry but still blushing.

- Pffft, I'm just teasing, teme.

- Tch, dobe...

- But, it's not that bad idea we showering together...

- Naruto…

- Never heard of saving water, S'uke?

- Never heard of shutting up, dobe?

- No. – he grinned.

- Idiot.

- Bastard.

- Stupid.

- Asshole.

- Dobe.

- Teme. – the blond finished with a smile.

- Tch... – he turned his head away, still red.

- Ne, about the shower...

- NO, NARUTO!

* * *

Sasuke had just finished his shower, putting on the clothes Naruto had let there for him, realizing they were bigger than him. With a towel around his neck, he went to the kitchen, the smell of ramen filling the air.

- You really should go see a doctor...

- Heh, already finished your shower, teme? – the blond turned around, with his orange pajamas and towel around the neck as well – And why you say that?

- You eat too much ramen… It can be a kind of illness. – he sat on a chair, waiting for the other to finish cooking.

- Nah, if it was an illness, I would have infected you already and you wouldn't be bitching about it right now.

- Not all illness are contagious, dobe.

- What, are you a doctor now?

- You don't need to be a doctor to know that.

- Right, right, whatever. The ramen is ready, teme.

Sasuke set the table, while Naruto turned the stove off and took the ramen off the pot. Soon they were eating in silence.

- Huh, you don't want tomatoes, teme?

- Now I'm full...

- You could have eaten before.

- You didn't offer before.

- As if I need to offer tomatoes for you before you attack my fruit bowl.

- You don't even have a fruit bowl.

- Right, fridge.

- I'm not that maniac for tomatoes as you are for ramen.

- Liar.

- It's the truth.

- No, it's not.

- Ok, at least I can control myself! – he admitted, embarrassed.

- Right, right... Now that we have finished dinner...

- Huh?

- What happened, Sasuke? – he asked, serious.

- Naruto, I don't want to talk about-

- But you never want to talk, Sasuke! – the blond was getting angry. Why couldn't Sasuke trust him? He was always there for him, no matter what.

Sasuke wanted to open up. He knew Naruto was right, he never talked about his problems. And Naruto was always worried about him.

- My dad... – he started – I and my dad were arguing yesterday… And I... – he sighed – I said something I shouldn't have said.

- What did you say?

- I told him I'm gay.

Naruto opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was the only person who knew about Sasuke's sexuality and he knew Sasuke was afraid of his family's reaction to that, especially from Fugaku.

- And what happened after that?

- I realized what I did, and then I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room… My dad went to school today to talk to me; I had just gotten out of Tsunade's office when you saw me.

- You... You talked to him, then? – he asked hesitantly.

- Yeah... He asked Tsunade to call me just so he could talk to me. I didn't know my dad was there when they called me.

- And what did he say, S'uke?

- That he was surprised and asked if I was at least bisexual, just so I could hide it.

- Sasuke...

- Then I said no, that I'm not interested in girls and that I have nothing to hide and got out of the room.

Naruto was surprised with the black-haired boy, Sasuke never challenged his father. It was clear in his eyes that he was hurt now. The Uchiha looked away, embarrassed.

- You're sleeping with me today.

- Heh? – Sasuke raised his head, showing his blushing.

- Tsk, not this way, teme. – he grinned towards the other – Unless you want it…

- Dobe...

- Ah, it was worth a try. Now, c'mon. – he got up from his chair, letting the dishes the way they were and started dragging Sasuke to his room.

- I didn't agree with it, dobe!

- Who cares, teme?

- Naruto!

- Sasuke? – he teased with a smile on his face but before the other could reply, they were already on the blond's room. Naruto took advantage and pushed the black-haired boy on his bed.

- What are yo-

He didn't finish the question as Naruto jumped on him and looked at his eyes, with a serious expression.

- Did you know you're beautiful?

Sasuke was stunned to say the least. He blushed but couldn't find an answer to that, as the blond started leaning down to kiss him. The black-haired boy melted into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Sasuke knew the first man he was attached to was the blond, and he still was. Naruto wasn't gay, but he was bi.

Naruto pulled away, to look at a flushed face panting below him before smirking.

- I see you liked my goodnight kiss… - he said teasingly before getting up and going to his side of the bed and lying down.

- Good night, teme.

Sasuke laid there, surprised, embarrassed and mad at Naruto. However, he only shifted on the bed, pulled the covers up and got closer to the blond.

- Good night, idiot...

That was the last thing said that night, before Naruto pulled Sasuke closer and fell asleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Wanna bet?

**Always Hard - Chapter 2**

******Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would be busy drawing Naruto and Sasuke having some hot sex in the actual manga, not writing ******FAN**fictions.

* * *

**Wanna Bet?**

* * *

Sasuke woke up to a not-so-bright room. He could see through the window that it wasn't going to be a sunny day, which was just fine with him. Turning himself, he was met with a drooling blond boy, whose arm was around himself, not letting the brunette go. The Uchiha blushed, before poking the other.

- Dobe, wake up…

-Hmmmm… - the other pulled Sasuke closer, pressing him against his chest. The dark-haired boy blushed once more, not sure of what to do.

- Wake up already, usuratonkachi! – he said louder, this time waking up the blond.

- Haa... - the blond sat up slowly - S'uke, why are you yelling this early in the morning? – the blond asked half-asleep, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

- It's not early in the morning; it's almost eight o' clock! We're late, idiot! – he sat up before throwing a pillow on the other's face.

- WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

- Good, now you're wide awake. We need to go to school, dobe.

- Tsk, why can't we miss it? You're more comfortable than the chairs at school.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at this – What the hell is that supposed to mean?

- Gah, I said you, I meant the bed, the bed! – he replied, scratching the back of his head.

- Yeah, right – he said, sounding totally unconvinced – Anyway, no, we can't miss it, I don't need any more trouble with my father.

- And what do I have to do with it?

- You dragged me here, you made me tell you what happened with me, I ended up eating no tomatoes, you made me sleep with you, and now you're gonna take me to school and I don't fucking care if you wanna go or not! – he told the blond, getting closer to the other by each word, making their noses touch by the end of his speech – Besides, Iruka won't be happy with you missing his classes… _again_.

- What, are you saying that I awe you a ride to school because of that? – the blond tilted his head at the brunette, completely ignoring the last statement.

- Yeah… You can say it.

- You're kinda cheap, Sasuke.

- What-

- But you rejected me when I said we should shower together, so you made us waste more water…

- Naruto… - a vein popped on the Sasuke's forehead by the other's statement.

- But you let me kiss you, then it's okay! – he said teasingly, but got up fast and went to the bathroom before Sasuke could hit him.

- Tch, dobe… - he too started to get up so he could get ready for school.

The day had already started well.

* * *

Naruto drove the fastest he could, even if Sasuke kept telling him to slow down. By the moment they made it to the parking lot, all the brunette could do was wonder how they were still alive.

- You're a terrible driver. – the Uchiha stated as they started running towards the entrance.

- You say that because you're jealous that you don't have a car.

- I don't wanna a car, dobe.

- Everyone wants a car, teme.

- Shut up.

- You know it's true. What is our first class?

- Gym…

- I really don't want to bear with Gai-sensei right now… - Naruto complained, lowering his head as they made their way to the gym.

- Let's stop running, there's no need to… - and so they did as he said. Which wasn't that good idea as Sasuke saw someone coming towards him.

- Otouto…

- Itachi…

- Naruto… - the blond said just so the two Uchiha brothers looked at him as if he was some kind of alien.

- Hey, I was just trying to cool things up!

- Naruto, can you leave us alone please? I need to talk to Sasuke about something quite important. – Itachi asked him with his usual cold yet kind manner. The older Uchiha brother liked the blond, he knew Naruto protected Sasuke, and he found him… interesting.

- Sure thing… I'll see you on the gym then, S'uke. – he said before disappearing into the halls.

- What's it?

- Father told me what happened.

- And what? It's not like you didn't know before…

- It's not the point, otouto. I want to know if you're alright.

- Look, I need to go to the gym or Gai will make me do sit-ups.

- Sasuke.

- See you later.

- The younger Uchiha went to the gym, leaving his brother there wondering why it was so hard to talk to him.

* * *

- You should tell him.

- Why? He's not gonna help in anything…

- Oi, guys! Stop talking and pay attention to the game! – Gai yelled at them, since Sasuke wasn't doing anything and Naruto was just dodging the ball.

- You realize you need to catch the ball to actually play basketball, right? – Shikamaru teased.

- Look who's talking. – Naruto frowned at him, the genius wasn't doing anything either.

- But Gai isn't yelling at him… - the Uchiha stated.

- Yeah, and that's unfair… Watch out!

With that, Naruto pushed Sasuke since the brunette wasn't paying attention and didn't realize a ball was going to hit his head, which made him fall on the floor.

- Dobe…

- What? You were going to be hit by it.

- And you needed to push me like that? – he almost yelled, getting up.

- Next time I'll let it hit you.

- Great.

- No, I'll hit you.

- As if you could.

- Wanna bet?

- What do I win over this?

- Well-

- Naruto, Sasuke! If you want to talk that much, get out of the gym, don't disturb the youthful students! – Gai yelled at them before blowing the whistle.

Sasuke simply did as he was told, expecting Naruto to follow him out of the gym, which was exactly what the blond did. Before the blond could say anything, the brunette asked once again:

- So? What do I gain with this?

- What about a kiss? – the blond suggested teasingly.

- I can get a kiss from you whenever I want to.

- Ouch…

- Dobe…

- What do you want then, teme? If you don't want a kiss, you want something more… serious? – Naruto knew how fun it was to mess with Sasuke, and he was not going to miss that chance.

- W-what do you mean? – the brunette knew nothing good could come from the tone Naruto was speaking with, which made him blush right away, already used to the blond's teasing.

- How far did you go with someone, S'uke?

- Why does it matter?

- It doesn't, I'm just curious.

- Why are you changing the subject here?

- Because I want to, duh.

- Okay, I'm gonna be the one hitting you if you don't stop _that_.

- Jeez, Sasuke, I'll say it clearly then. Have you ever had sex with someone?

- W-what-

- Answer me.

Naruto's tone made Sasuke's heart go faster – N-no, I haven't…

- Have someone ever given you a blowjob?

- W-what? No, why are you asking such things, usuratonkachi?

- Because your blushing face is too cute, S'uke.

- Wha-

- And because I want to give you something new if you win the bet. How far have you gone, Sasuke?

- I-I never did this kind of things, Naruto…

- Ok, but all you've done is kissing?

- Y-yeah… - Sasuke didn't like the way that conversation was going. What the hell was Naruto planning to do?

- So, anything I give you will be new?

- Tch, I'm not letting you do any sexual thing with me.

- Ok then, what the hell do you want?

- I don't know… What will you want?

- Sexual things from you. – the blond grinned, happy for making Sasuke blush.

- I-I won't do anything like that, dobe!

- But it's a bet…

- Can't you ask for a kiss or something normal?

- I can get a kiss from you whenever I want to. – Naruto repeated Sasuke's words, making the other blush even more.

- As if…

- Wanna bet it too?

- No, no… - he looked away, embarrassed – Anyway, you need to hit me to win the bet. Hit me. – the other said smirking. Sasuke knew Naruto wouldn't hit him unless they were really fighting, which didn't happen in years.

- Ok… - Naruto smirked too, getting closer to the brunette and grabbing the other's arm.

- What the-

Naruto had gotten really close to Sasuke as if he was embracing him, and then lowered his hand on the other's back… And lowered… And lowered…

- N-naru-

And a smack sound could be heard.

- There – he pulled away grinning – I hit you. Now I want my prize…

- W-what? – Sasuke was red as a tomato by the moment – It doesn't fucking count!

- What? I smacked your ass, smacking count as hitting, duh.

- Don't say it out loud, dobe!

- Don't tell me what to do, you're the one who needs to do what I tell you to do.

- Naruto!

- Sasuke, I did hit you, you can't deny it. Now, I'll let you choose the prize you're gonna give me…

- What-

- We're going to meet after school in that bathroom – he pointed with his finger, since they were near it – and you have all day to think about it. It doesn't need to be something that hard for you to do, but I do want you to do something new. Even if I would appreciate something more… mature from you… - the blond got closer again, licking his lips and Sasuke was too stunned to do anything.

- Naruto, I don't know how to do it…

- Woah, you already want to do it?

- I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!

- Pfft, I was just teasing you, teme…

- Wrong moment to do so – he was so red, It was hard for Naruto to take him seriously.

- C'mon, anything is fine. You can do whatever you want to-

- BUT I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING!

- Ouch… You're mean, S'uke.

- Dobe!

- Ok ,ok… You have the whole day, I'm sure you'll think about something. But since you don't have any experience… You can ask me to do something with you. Anything is fine.

- But I lost the bet… - he muttered looking down, embarrassed.

- It doesn't matter. I would love to touch you.

That statement made Sasuke's head raise up again, showing his even redder face.

- H-huh, but I don't know…

- Just think of something, it's not that hard. I'll be the one doing everything, no need to worry.

- What do you mean by everything? – Sasuke asked, a little confused.

- Depends on what you want it to be. – and with that, Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead and squeezed his ass before pulling away and heading to their next class, leaving a blushing and stunned brunette behind.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Just a Dream

**Always Hard - Chapter 3**

******Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would be busy drawing Naruto and Sasuke having some hot sex in the actual manga, not writing ******FAN**fictions.

* * *

**Just a Dream**

* * *

Sasuke was running as if his life depended on it. It was raining so bad, he just wanted to get to the gym's bathroom and do whatever Naruto made him do before going home and taking a hot shower. He was happy when he made it to the gym, stopping his run to take a breath; he was completely wet. He let his bag fall on the floor before heading to the bathroom, walking normally now that he was inside the building. The Uchiha made it to the bathroom and thought of knocking but found it stupid and entered slowly.

- Naruto…?

Getting no answer, he turned the lights on and started looking around for a sight of the blond before he heard the door closing suddenly. He turned himself around but something stopped him.

- You made me wait for 10 minutes, teme. I should punish you… - he teased, licking the other's earlobe.

- W-what, I couldn't come earlier because of the rain, idiot. – Sasuke succeeded to turn around this time, only to find the blond grinning at him.

- I'll forgive you if I like what you'll do to pay for the bet.

- A-about this…

- What? – Naruto got closer, still with his devilish grin on his face.

- I think you… I think you should decide it. You won the bet, it's just fair. – Sasuke's tone was normal, but he was really embarrassed and worried about what the blond would choose.

Naruto's grin was gone as he looked surprised at the brunette. He thought it would be so fun to see Sasuke actually saying he wanted to do something with the blond, even if he chose the slightest thing to do. However, soon the blond's grin was back, and he smirked at the raven.

- Right, then… - he got even closer and leaned down a little to whisper in the other's ear – Let me have you.

Sasuke immediately blushed and tried to get away from the blond, but the other was faster and held him there.

- I won't let you escape…

- Naruto, y-you're kidding, right?

- Do I look like I'm kidding, S'uke? – Naruto said in a husky tone, before starting to kiss the brunette's neck.

- S-stop… - Sasuke whispered but raised his head unconsciously, giving the other more access to play with his skin.

- Why? You're clearly enjoying it… - the blond proceeded to suck on the other's neck, making the brunette step backwards, which made Naruto press him against the wall.

- It's not… - the Uchiha had to bit his lip hard to hold back a moan as the other started sucking harder on a sweet spot on his neck – It's not t-true… - the raven breathed out.

- I see… So, shall I try something else? – with that said, Naruto grabbed the other's wrists before pulling them up and hold them there with one of his hands. Then he proceeded to put one of his legs between the brunette's and started rubbing the other's groin with his knee.

- A-ah, no, s-stop Naru- ahn! – Sasuke was very sensitive and he didn't use to touch himself at all. Naruto was trying to control himself but the Uchiha's moans were driving him crazy and turning him on even more. Since the brunette wasn't struggling to free himself, the blond made Sasuke slide on the wall as he kneeled down in front of him, still not letting go of the other's wrists, holding them tenderly.

- I really need you right now, Sasuke… - the blond said calmly, looking at the other's half-closed eyes. His pants, his flushed face, Naruto couldn't take it anymore – Do you want to be mine, S'uke…? – the blond asked, almost whispering, as he leaned his face down stopping right before his lips met the other's, waiting for an answer.

- Kiss me. – Sasuke closed his eyes, knowing the other would comply.

Naruto blushed slightly before closing his eyes and slowly making their lips touch. The brunette soon opened his mouth, giving the other entrance. The blond started to explore the raven's wet cavern with his tongue slowly, not wanting to rush things, but couldn't control himself as he let go of the other's wrists and grabbed his waist, leaning down more to deepen the kiss. Sasuke melted into the kiss as he wrapped his now free arms around the blond's neck.

Naruto pulled away after some moments, panting, only to see the raven below him in worse condition; which just aroused him even more. Soon the blond started sucking on the other's neck again, giving some bites as he started to unbutton the Uchiha's uniform shirt, which gave him more skin to explore.

- Sasuke.

Sasuke felt embarrassed but he didn't want to let Naruto do all the work. He tried to undo the other's shirt as well, succeeding with way more difficulty than the blond did, as it was hard for the raven to concentrate as the blond wouldn't stop playing with his nipples and leaving red marks on his pale skin.

- Sasuke.

Naruto didn't seem satisfied with only playing with the raven's upper side, as he started caressing the Uchiha's groin through his pants. He raised his head only enough to look at the raven's now closed eyes, and the moans coming out of his mouth were making it impossible for the blond to hold on anymore. Naruto searched for the other's zipper and easily found it. He opened his mouth to ask the brunette if it was ok to continue but was surprised when the Uchiha answered before he said anything.

- Take me, Naruto.

- SASUKE!

Sasuke opened his eyes only to find he was in a bright room, with a not-so-happy brother looking at him. He sat up quickly, not sure of what had happened, but easily found out the scene on the bathroom was nothing but a dream. He could feel the warmth on his cheeks as he put his hands on his face, not believing he had just dreamt about almost having sex with Naruto.

- S'uke, are you ok?

The raven looked up to see no one but the only person he didn't want to see at the moment. He looked away right after meeting the blond's eyes, too embarrassed to look at them. His eyes started wandering around randomly, and he recognized the room as the nursery. Naruto and Itachi were looking worriedly at him, and he asked the first thing that came in his mind.

- Why am I here?

He was on one of the nursery's bed, with a towel on his lap, which he figured out had fallen from his head when he sat up.

- You were hit by a ball while you weren't paying attention on the game. You blacked out right away and Naruto carried you here. – Itachi explained, seeming a little less angry. Sasuke couldn't help but notice his brother was mad at something, which he guessed was him and before the blond could say something he snapped;

- What are you mad at? You're angry because I was hit by a fucking ball?

- What? No. But I could be, since it's pretty stupid to be hit by a basketball. – Itachi hated when Sasuke behaved like that.

- Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Perfect, why don't you go tell father how stupid I am?

- Sasuke, you're not making any sense.

- Stupid people don't make sense sometimes.

Itachi sighed – Otouto, I had a full day. Please, let's just go home, ok?

Sasuke was about to reply when he realized that it was almost dark outside the window.

- What time is it? – he asked calmer, turning to Naruto.

- H-huh, it's almost half past six now.

- I blacked out for almost ten hours?

- Yeah, Kiba hit you hard. – the blond answered, giving him a small smile – Itachi, do you want me to take care of S'uke tonight? I mean, he mentioned that you and your parents are going to some kind of party, and Sasuke might need something.

Itachi was still looking at Sasuke worriedly, which made the younger Uchiha uncomfortable so he looked away – I would really appreciate it, Naruto. Thank you. – he answered, turning to the blond – I'll go get your things and wait for you two in the parking lot. – he turned his attention back to Sasuke, and got out of the nursery. The raven had his head down, looking at his hands. He could hear the rain beating on the window beside the bed, and sighing, he tried to get up.

- Hey, wait up, I'll help you. – the blond said tenderly and tried to take the sitting boy's hand to help him out but his hand was slapped away.

- I don't need your help. – the raven stated coldly with his head still down.

Naruto sighed before grabbing the other's chin and making him look at his eyes – I would be really thankful if you didn't take your problems out on me. – the blond said calmly.

Sasuke was taken aback by the other's reaction, not used to be treated like this by the blond. Not that the blond had treated him bad, he just said the truth. The Uchiha's features softened as he let his sadness show.

- I'm sorry.

- I know. – Naruto gave him a small smile before kissing the other's forehead – Now, c'mon, take my hand. – he said, but took the raven's hand instead.

Sasuke didn't say nothing but let the blond help him getting up. He felt dizzy and his head started to hurt as he almost fell, but Naruto didn't let him, pulling the Uchiha close.

- You ok?

- No.

- Sasuke-

- I'm still in my gym uniform.

- And you're beautiful in it.

- Shut up. – he said pulling away, but his blush made the blond smile.

- Let's go, Itachi's waiting for us.

- Yeah…

Naruto noticed Sasuke was still weak and probably in pain. He took the raven's hand and started walking slowly to the parking lot. They wouldn't be caught, since most students had left already, and if someone showed up he could give the excuse that Sasuke was sick. Not that holding hands had something to do with being sick, but he was Naruto after all.

When they made it to the parking lot, the younger Uchiha just wouldn't raise his head at all – he didn't want to look at his brother. Itachi was waiting for them, as he gave a small smile to the blond when he saw they were almost there. He wanted to sigh as he looked at his younger brother, but got in the car instead. Their stuff was on the passenger seat, the blond realized as he got in the car after helping Sasuke to get in. He thanked Itachi again for letting him take care of the brunette by his side, as the raven said nothing but let his head rest on the blond's shoulder.

It was a silent ride.

* * *

When they arrived at the Uchiha's mansion, Sasuke was almost asleep and if he didn't have any shame, he would pretend to be sleeping just so Naruto would carry him inside. The thought made the raven blush but the blond didn't notice as he poked the brunette, and the said brunette raised his head slowly, looking at him. Itachi was already getting out of the car, taking their things inside. Naruto slowly made his way out of the car and took the raven's hand to help him out as well.

Sasuke knew his parents were home and he was not in the mood to deal with his father at the moment. Passing through the front door, he saw his parents on the couch talking with Itachi about something which was probably him. His parents greeted Naruto and then his father directed his attention to him;

- What happened, Sasuke?

- I'm sure Itachi has told you already.

- I want to hear it from you.

- I was hit by a ball and passed out, just it. – Sasuke was supporting himself on Naruto, but tried to push them past his father, letting it clear he wasn't in the mood to talk.

- What about yesterday?

- What about yesterday?

- You running away like that. Who do you think you are? – Fugaku's tone was harsh now. Sasuke hated it.

- I'm sorry. – the raven didn't know what else to say. He hated to have Naruto watching their conversation.

- And why didn't you warn us you were passing the night at Naruto's?

- I'm sorry.

- Quit it. It's the only thing you can say? – he sighed – If it wasn't for Naruto warning Itachi, we wouldn't know where you were.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was just looking at somewhere else, trying to avoid him. He couldn't get surprised, it was something he should have expected from the blond. The raven didn't know what else to say so he simply lowered his head, waiting for his father's next words.

- We'll talk about it later. Now go take a shower.

Sasuke gave him a nod and went with Naruto upstairs. He could feel the so not-welcome warmth in his eyes and he hated it. Finally in his room, the blond helped him sit on the bed and then went to the door and closed it before turning his attention to the raven, going up to him and kneeling in front of him.

- You ok?

- No.

- Sasuke-

- I'm still in my gym uniform. – he repeated his words from earlier, letting his tears roll down his cheek. Naruto could feel his heart break with the sight in front of him as he lifted himself and embraced the raven.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. I'm Here

**Always Hard - Chapter 4**

******Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would be busy drawing Naruto and Sasuke having some hot sex in the actual manga, not writing ******FAN**fictions.

* * *

**I'm Here**

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure of what to say or what to do. Sasuke had let the blond comfort him before taking a shower and didn't say anything since then. He had gotten out of the bathroom and sat on his bad again, drying his hair with a towel. The blond wasn't sure of what the brunette was thinking though, because he wasn't really drying it – his left hand rested on his lap and he was just rubbing his bang with the towel in his right hand.

- Sasuke, what are you trying to do?

The raven's hand stopped moving as he turned to look at the blond slowly.

- What do you mean, dobe?

- You're supposed to dry your hair, y'know.

Sasuke kept looking at him but said nothing as if he didn't know what the other was talking about. Naruto sighed before approaching him.

- Here, let me dry your hair. – he took the towel on the other's hand, now standing in front of him. The raven let him take it as his right hand joined his left one on his lap and he lowered his head as Naruto started drying his hair.

- You should use the hairdryer or you'll catch a cold.

- Who cares?

- I do.

- What time is it? – the raven asked, changing the subject suddenly.

- It's… - the blond stopped drying the other's hair and grabbed his phone which was on the raven's bedside table before answering him – almost nine o'clock now. You took a long time to shower, teme.

- Hn.

The blond resumed to dry the raven's hair – What do you want to eat?

- Nothing.

- Sasuke, you need to eat something.

- I'm not hungry.

- Liar. You haven't eaten since yesterday night.

- And what?

- And you better tell me what the hell you want to eat before I make ramen.

- There's no instant ramen here.

- I can cook some.

- No, you can't.

- Exactly, so you should tell me what you want to eat before I burn your kitchen trying to cook it. – the blond smiled at the brunette, who raised his head to look at him and Naruto couldn't help but wanted to kiss him.

- Ne, dobe… - the raven started – did we… make some kind of bet before Kiba hit me?

The blond stopped drying the other's hair once again, tilting his head at the raven – Bet? What're you talking about, S'uke?

- Huh, never mind… - the Uchiha looked away with a slight blush gracing his features – It must have been a dream.

- Now I'm curious, what did you dream about?

- Nothing…

- Tell me.

- No.

- C'mon, S'uke! What was that bet about?

- Nothing! Why are you so interested about it?

- Because… - Naruto stopped talking as he remembered Sasuke in his sleep a few moments before he woke up – Wait…

- Huh? – the brunette arched an elegant eyebrow at him.

- Does it have anything to do with you moaning my name while you were asleep? – the blond asked with a smirk on his face, teasing the raven.

Sasuke blushed deeply, not sure of what to say – I-I didn't moan your name!

- How could you know, you were asleep.

The raven didn't reply, not finding an answer to that.

- You really are a naughty boy, Sasuke…

- S-shut up…

- I will if you tell me what you've dreamt about. – Naruto teased, sitting beside the raven on the bed.

- No, you won't.

- Give it a try.

- Not worth it.

The blond sighed – Fine, asshole. It was probably the reason Itachi looked angry when you woke up, though.

- What do you mean?

- Your brother and I were talking when you suddenly started repeating my name in your sleep… - he scratched the back of his head as a slight blush appeared – And he started calling you but you wouldn't wake up. He wasn't really angry, he probably just seemed like it.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a few moments but said nothing before he sighed – Whatever.

- You should apologize. – the blond said, looking at the other's eyes.

- I want tomato soup. – the raven said bluntly.

A vein popped up on the blond's forehead – What?

- You asked me what I wanted to eat. – the brunette stated simply, lying down – I want tomato soup.

- Stop changing the subject.

- I'm not. You changed the subject, I'm going back to the previous one.

- Sasuke…

- And I want you to bring it for me.

- Wha- why?

- Because my head is hurting and it's your fault.

- How the hell is it my fault?

- You let it hit me – you were right beside me, you could have pushed me, dobe. – Sasuke smirked, remembering his conversation with the blond in his dream – What kind of best friend are you? – the raven teased, closing his eyes.

- You're going to hell, Sasuke.

- And you're coming along.

- Why you say that? – the blond leaned himself down, getting his face closer to the raven's.

- Because you're always there for me. – the brunette whispered, opening his eyes and looking at the blond's.

Naruto was taken aback by the raven's words, not sure of how he could reply. That was true. He would follow Sasuke no matter where he went. He wanted to be there for him and hearing the brunette saying that made him happy.

- It makes me happy to be with you. – he found himself saying as he leaned down more, caressing the other's cheek.

Sasuke bit his lip as if afraid of saying something wrong. He closed his eyes waiting for the blond to do something. He was surprised when the blond kissed his cheek and he felt the blond sitting up again, only to open his eyes and found out he was right.

Naruto was smiling at him – I'll go make your soup and I'll be right back, ok? – the blond said before getting up and getting out of the room.

The raven could hear his steps as the blond went downstairs, and he didn't move. He stared at the ceiling before sighing and grabbing a pillow to rest his head on, waiting for the blond to come back with his food.

* * *

Naruto was back after half an hour with Sasuke's tomato soup on a tray. He was happy he hadn't closed the door when he left the room just so he didn't need to open it now. He entered the room slowly, noticing the lights were still turned off, but the room was bright enough to walk in because the bathroom door was open and its lights were on. He looked at the bed to see the raven was practically the way he was lying when the blond had last saw him, only hugging a pillow.

- Sasuke, I brought your soup and some painkillers for your head. – he said slowly, but got no answer. He put the tray on the bed before sitting down and pulling the raven's bangs out of his face, noticing he was asleep. The blond couldn't help but wonder how the brunette could still sleep after blacking out for ten hours. Then he proceeded to poke the Uchiha slowly, getting grunts as answers. Naruto smiled to himself, amazed at how cute Sasuke could be. He then leaned down and started nipping the other's ear before giving a little harder bite and finally succeeding at waking the raven up. His eyes snapped open and his face was red as he pushed the blond off of him and sat up awkwardly.

- Don't molest me while I'm asleep.

- I can molest you while you're awake, if you prefer. – the blond grinned.

- Idiot – the raven muttered, looking away.

- Here's your soup, asshole. I brought you some medicine for your headache.

- Thanks… - he said before taking his hand out to grab the tray but his hand was taken by something else.

- What are you doing?

- I'm going to eat my soup…?

- No, no. I'll feed you.

- What? No-

- Shut up, I made your soup and I'm saying I'll feed you. – the blond grinned.

Sasuke sighed before letting his back rest on his pillows – Fine, idiot.

Naruto got closer to the raven and put the tray on his lap before filling the spoon with soup and blowing it – Say 'ah'. – he smiled.

- No.

- Aw, c'mon Sasuke!

- No.

- Fine, just open your mouth. – the blond pouted and Sasuke complied.

The raven tried his best to not think that Naruto was actually feeding him. He was doing a good job until the blond let some soup drop on his chin and cleaned it with his finger before licking it, which made the brunette blush and look away. Soon they were finished and the blond gave the raven his painkillers before putting the tray away.

- Feeling better now? – Naruto sat up again, with a smile on his face.

- Yeah…

- Then, - the blond got closer and grabbed Sasuke's chin – what about telling me about your dream?

- Naruto-

- C'mon, S'uke. You awe me this. – he said pouting.

The raven blushed – I-I don't know…

- Please? – he touched Sasuke's forehead with his own.

- W-well… - the brunette sighed – The bet was about you hitting me.

- I… hitting you? – the blond tilted his head at the raven, confused.

- Yeah. I said you wouldn't be able to hit me, and you did.

- Heh, I hit you? That's weird, if we made a bet like this, I would most likely fool you and smack-

- My ass. I know.

The blond grinned. – So, that's what happened in your dream? Then, you lost it?

- Yeah. I'm not telling you anymore than this.

- What? No, what's my prize?

- Secret.

- Sasuke, that's unfair.

- No, I've told you enough. – the Uchiha looked away.

- Teme-

- Let's go to bed, I'm tired.

- How can you be tired?

- I don't know but you're not helping my headache.

- I didn't ask about your headache.

- I didn't ask if you asked about my headache. Now good night, dobe. – the raven said, turning himself to lay down.

The blond sighed defeated and got up to turn the lights off before lying beside the brunette on the bed.

- Night…

* * *

Naruto woke up to a dark room, not sure of the time. He could see the door was closed, and he wasn't the one who had closed it. He sat up while rubbing his eyes, only to find out he wasn't the only one awake.

- Sasuke? – he called yawning.

- Yeah? – the other's voice was low, and Naruto could only see his silhouette because of the dark. The blond turned himself to turn the lampshade on. Sasuke immediately looked away, trying to avoid the blond's eyes.

- Hey, what's wrong? – he got closer to the sitting boy who had his arms on his knees and he guessed the raven had been awake for a while now.

- Nothing… I just can't sleep.

The blond chuckled – Why am I not surprised? But that's not what I meant… Were you the one who closed the door?

- Yeah… I heard my parents arriving; it's kind of a habit.

Naruto hated when Sasuke was like that; he felt useless, as if he couldn't help the raven. He was looking worriedly at the brunette when he grabbed the other's shoulder – Look at me, Sasuke.

- Wha-

Before the raven could come with a reply, the blond had grabbed his chin and forced the raven to look at him, careful to not hurt him. Surprised eyes met blue ones.

- Why are you crying?

Sasuke wanted to say something but nothing came out. He sighed heavily and wiped his tears away before coming closer to the blond.

- Kiss me.

Naruto was taken aback by the raven's words as he felt his cheeks warming slightly.

- Sasuke… Why?

- Just do it… - the raven got even closer, closing his eyes as more tears fell down his cheeks – Please?

The blond complied, closing the distance between their lips slowly as they met. Sasuke gave him entrance and their kiss deepened – it wasn't anything big, but full of passion nonetheless. Naruto pulled away after a few moments, not wanting to lose control and scare the raven. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes again and said nothing but let his head rest on the other's shoulder. The blond pulled him into an embrace, kissing his head.

- It's ok… I'm here.

The raven let his tears come more freely, as he wrapped his arms around the other, hugging him. Naruto hugged him tightly and let them fall on the mattress, neither letting go of the other.

After a few minutes Sasuke's sobs stopped and the blond could hear a quiet "thank you" being muttered against his chest. They stood there like that until they fell asleep, embracing each other tightly as if afraid of letting go.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Thank You

**Always Hard - Chapter 5**

******Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, I would be busy drawing Naruto and Sasuke having some hot sex in the actual manga, not writing**FAN**fictions.

* * *

**Thank You**

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, noticing it was already morning and he was still using the blond's chest as a pillow. He thought about waking Naruto up but didn't, since the other should have been tired after all. He sat up on the bed, giving a look at the drooling boy before getting up and heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Getting back in the bedroom, the blond was still asleep. He then grabbed his phone to look at the time; it wasn't even seven o'clock yet. The raven sighed, knowing there was no way he could go back to sleep. Grabbing the forgotten tray from the past night, he opened the door slowly, careful to not wake the blond up and went downstairs.

Entering the kitchen, he put the tray on the sink and started washing the dishes. After finished, he went to the fridge and grabbed some ingredients – he was going to make breakfast for Naruto. He blushed at the thought, putting the ingredients on the balcony. It was the least he could to thank the blonde after all he did for him. He thought about making omelets but chose sandwiches instead. He made one for himself with cheese and tomatoes and other two to the blond with cheese and ham. He made himself some coffee and poured some milk in a mug for the other boy. The raven put everything on the tray but before he could get it, someone entered the kitchen.

- Good morning. – Itachi said but got no answer – Is there a reason you're ignoring me?

- I'm not ignoring you.

- I see. – the older Uchiha replied sarcastically – It's rare for you to eat breakfast. – he commented while leaning on the balcony getting closer to the other.

Sasuke shrugged – I woke up hungry.

- Where's Naruto?

- Didn't wake up yet.

- You made him breakfast?

The younger Uchiha looked away – Yeah…

Itachi simply nodded – How's your head?

- Better, I guess…

- Can you tell me what's wrong? – he tried.

- It's none of your business. – Sasuke's tone became harsh.

- Sasuke, I'm worried about you.

- I didn't ask for you to worry. – the raven stated, taking the tray and leaving the kitchen and his brother behind. He went upstairs and got into his room before putting the tray on his desk and closing the door shut with a frustrated sigh.

- S'uke…? – the blond called, turning himself to look at the raven, still on the bed.

- Sorry I woke you. – the raven took the tray and put it on the bed beside the blond – I made us breakfast.

The blond was rubbing his eyes as he blinked at the other – You don't eat breakfast.

- I'm hungry today, ok? – the Uchiha said frustrated, handing him a sandwich.

- Alright… - Naruto replied calmly before taking the sandwich from the raven's hands and biting it – Hmm, you're a really good cooker, S'uke! – he said smiling.

The raven blushed, looking away – It's just sandwiches, dobe. Anyone can make some.

- But yours are better. – he replied, giving another bite.

- What's so special about them? – the brunette asked, giving a small bite on his own sandwich.

- You made them, duh.

Sasuke's face got redder, not sure of what to say.

- And they're better than my mom's food. – he nodded.

- Kushina wouldn't be happy hearing this.

- True, but it's kinda weird since she lets my dad cook everything anyway.

- When are they coming back from Europe?

- Next week. You should come over and stay at my house until they're back.

- Why…? – the raven asked hesitantly.

- Because I get lonely and you could do my homework so Iruka-sensei will be happy! – he grinned.

- Keep dreaming. – he took a sip from his coffee.

The blond pouted – You're mean.

- If I was mean I wouldn't make breakfast for you.

- You made it for both of us.

- It doesn't matter, dobe.

- Fine… - the blond took another bite before asking – Ne Sasuke, why were you seeming angry when you entered the room?

- Nothing… Just Itachi annoying me.

Naruto sighed before putting his sandwich back on the tray and taking the other's hand on his own – Why were you crying last night?

Sasuke looked away. He knew the moment he woke up that the blond was going to ask this sooner or later – I'm sorry about last night. I didn't let you sleep well.

- That's not what I asked.

- And I'm sorry I asked for you to kiss me… - the raven ignored the blond and lowered his head. He was embarrassed by what he did, acting so weak towards the other.

- Sasuke, that's not what I asked. – the blond repeated himself.

- I know, but it's what I needed to say. – he muttered quietly, still looking down.

Naruto sighed before grabbing the other's chin gently and making him raise his head just so their eyes could met – You talk as if you regret kissing me.

The raven's eyes went wide – I don't regret kissing you. – he said fast – But… I had no right to ask you something like that.

- Don't say it like that. You can ask me to kiss you at any time and I'll be happy to do so. – the blond gave him a smile.

Sasuke blushed at the other's words – T-thanks... – he gave a small smile as well.

- Now, let's eat before your coffee gets cold.

- Right…

* * *

- I need to go now. – the blond said to the raven, who was lying on his bed.

- What, why? – he sat up fast.

- I promised Shika I would go eat pizza with him and some of our friends.

- And you didn't invite me? – the raven played pretended to be offended but didn't actually care.

- It's kinda hard to invite someone to do anything when they're blacked out, y'know. – Naruto teased.

- Shut up. – the raven looked away.

- But of course you can come; I just thought you wouldn't want to.

- I don't, I was just teasing you.

- Aw, c'mon it'll be fun.

- No, it won't. By "our friends" you mean Sai and Sakura are included.

- Of course, by "our friends" I meant everyone. What's the problem with them, though?

- Sakura is stupid and try to hit on me all the time and Sai keep telling jokes about dicks.

- Your fault for being so fucking beautiful. – the blond said making Sasuke blush – And what's wrong about his jokes? I mean, you're gay, aren't you supposed to like dicks?

- Can you be anymore vulgar? – the raven asked as if annoyed but a blush was still gracing his features.

- It depends. Do you want me to be anymore vulgar? – the blond asked licking his lips, sitting next to the raven on his bed.

Sasuke didn't say anything, just kept looking at Naruto's face, as if hypnotized.

- Should I take that as a yes? – he leaned in and licked the other's earlobe, getting a low moan as a reply and he decided to tease the brunette more – I have an idea of what your dream was about, S'uke… Did you like it? – he whispered in the other's ear and bit it when he got no answer – Answer me. – he demanded before starting to kiss the raven's neck, controlling himself to not suck it hard.

- Yes. – he breathed out.

- You're getting turned on fast… Don't you touch yourself, Sasuke? – he could see through the raven's pants he was getting hard and so he decided to tease the brunette some more.

- N-no…

Naruto put his hand on the other's groin giving it a slight squeeze and earning a moan from the Uchiha – Why?

- B-because… Stop teasing me usuratonkachi!

- It's unhealthy… - he whispered and started rubbing Sasuke's member with his hand.

- Ahn! N-no, stop… - although the raven said that, he couldn't help but think that it was so much better than his dream.

- Why? You don't want to get rid of this? – he proceeded to suck on the other's neck.

- Y-you're gonna be late… - the raven panted.

- But I turned you on, now I need to take responsibility for it. You'll come fast, just tell me you want me to touch you. – he breathed in the brunette's ear, pushing him slightly just so he was lying on the bed with Naruto on top of him.

- I-I can take care of thi-

- But I want to touch you. – the blond was getting turned on as well by the panting raven below him – Don't you want me to touch you? – he asked in a husky tone, leaning in to kiss the other's forehead.

- P-please... – the raven panted – Stop.

Naruto sighed and got off of the brunette – I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. – the blond motioned to get up but the raven sat up fast and grabbed the other's wrist and holding back a moan at the same time.

- I-I… - he started – It's not that I don't want you to touch me… - he said lowering his head – I'm just… not ready for this.

The blond gave him a smile – Alright. – he then leaned in again and gave Sasuke another kiss on his forehead before whispering in his ear – Let me know when you're ready then.

The Uchiha blushed even more and the blond just chuckled and got up – I'm going now. I'll see you tomorrow, though. We're going to meet at the karaoke at night and you're coming along.

- Wha- why?

- Because you don't want to come with me today, so tomorrow you will. You better rest, you were yawning all afternoon.

- Right…

- See you tomorrow. – he said before heading to the door and turning around again – And Sasuke…

- Y-yeah?

- I really love your flushed face but you should get rid of it soon, it's unhealthy – he teased before dodging the pillow Sasuke had thrown at him and running downstairs.

- Dobe… - he sighed before getting up and heading to the bathroom to do just as the blond had told him.

* * *

Sasuke laid there on his bed, looking at the ceiling thinking. He wondered why Naruto kept treating him… like _that_. Did the blond really want to be more than friends with him? Or did he just want to have some fun? No, Naruto wasn't like that. He couldn't really figure out. The raven couldn't think of a reason for someone to like him at all. His fangirls liked him for his money and appearance even if he didn't really think he was that beautiful. But Naruto knew him since he was little, he knew everything about Sasuke. His flaws, his mistakes, his secrets and the brunette couldn't find a reason for the blond to like him. But again, if Naruto knew it all why did he keep himself so close? Why did he worry about the raven so much? Sasuke was aware of his feelings; he knew he was in love with the blond. He couldn't help but blush at the thought. He brushed his fingers on his lips and thought of how good the blonde's kiss was. He wanted to ask for advice but couldn't think of anyone.

He gave a frustrated sigh as the door was opened.

- Sasuke?

Sasuke cursed mentally - What?

- Just wanted to tell you that our parents are flying to China tomorrow. – Itachi said, turning on the lights.

- Why did you turn-

- Your face is red, do you have a fever? – the older Uchiha approached him.

- N-no, it's nothing. – he sat up on the bed.

- I see… What do you want for dinner?

- Anything's fine.

Itachi sighed and started heading back to the door – Alright, then.

- Itachi? – Sasuke called, surprising his brother.

- Yes? – he replied, turning around to face the other.

- H-how… - he paused, making Itachi arch an eyebrow – How can I tell someone I… like them?

The older Uchiha gave him a smile – That's a hard question, but in your case… - he stepped closer – Just give him ramen and he'll know it.

Sasuke blushed deeply and his eyes went wide – How do you know?

- It's obvious, otouto. But you shouldn't worry about it, though… Naruto loves you.

The raven looked away – How can you be so sure?

- The way he looks at you.

- Really? - he looked at Itachi's eyes, trying to a find out if he was lying.

- Really.

Sasuke gave a small smile, feeling better – Thank you.

- You're welcome. I'll make dinner and call you when it's ready, ok?

- Ok.

Itachi couldn't help but feel happy with that conversation. He went downstairs to make some pasta for them and perhaps they could talk a little more after? Meanwhile, Sasuke felt ashamed at how he had treated his brother earlier but knew he couldn't help himself. He then decided to lie down again and wait for his brother's call, wondering if his blonde was having fun.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, at least this time it wasn't a dream, huh?

Hope you liked it ^-^


	6. Love is War

**Always Hard - Chapter 6**

******Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would be busy drawing Naruto and Sasuke having some hot sex in the actual manga, not writing**FAN**fictions.

* * *

**Love is War**

* * *

Sasuke took a long time to choose his clothes for the karaoke. It was a bit cold so he chose dark jeans, a black checked shirt with its upper buttons open and a white T-shirt under it. He put on his all-star and went to the bathroom to fix his hair. He knew he was acting girly but he was nervous. He decided he would confess to Naruto after they got home.

After ready, he gave himself some time to breath but didn't last long as his phone rang.

- Yeah? – he answered.

- Hey, S'uke. I'm here already. – the blond said on the other line.

- Ok, just wait a minute and I'll be downstairs. – he replied before hanging up and getting out of his room. Itachi wasn't home so he didn't have to say bye which was just fine for him. He went to the door and opened it, meeting the other's blue eyes that seemed so happy to see him.

- Hey. – he greeted the blond, closing the door behind him.

- Hey, S'uke. – Naruto said smiling as his eyes started analyzing the raven – You look beautiful.

Sasuke blushed – Thank you… You look great too. – the blond was wearing jeans, snickers and an orange hoodie. Simple, but he looked handsome anyway.

- Thanks. – he grinned – Ready to go?

- Yeah. – the raven replied not so sure.

- Let's go then. – the blond said before grabbing the other's hand and dragging him to his car.

Already in the car, Naruto snapped – Can we consider it as a date? – he asked tilting his head at the other.

Sasuke simply arched an elegant eyebrow at him – We can't consider it a date if it's not just the both of us.

The blond shrugged – Why don't we go to our first date after the karaoke then?

The raven got an idea and leaned in to get closer to the blond –Why don't we skip the karaoke and go straight to our date? – he whispered.

- C'mon Sasuke, it'll be fun. – the blond smiled, trying to resist the raven – Besides, you said you'd come along.

- No, you said that.

- And you're here, aren't you?

- Fine. – the raven gave up, sitting back on the passenger seat – But you awe me one.

- You'll have fun. – Naruto replied starting to drive.

- Right…

* * *

When they made it to the karaoke, Sasuke immediately regretted coming as he saw Sakura coming towards them wearing a red dress, looking like a whore.

- Hey Sasuke-kun, Naruto. – she greeted them with a stupid smile.

- Hey, Sakura-chan.

- Hey…

- Everyone's inside already, they told me to wait for you two here. Let's go inside. – she said before grabbing Naruto's hands and dragging him inside, Sasuke beside them. He didn't know what was wrong with the pink-haired girl, but he wanted to slap her hand away from _his_ blonde's hands as the other two kept talking and he felt forgotten.

Getting to their room, everyone greeted them. Sakura sat next to Ino and Naruto sat next to her. Sasuke soon took a seat as well, but he was forced to go to the other side since the one where the blond was didn't have any more space. Kiba soon came towards him apologizing for hitting his head and he replied with a quiet "it's ok" before the other boy took the microphone. The raven was happy for sitting next to Shikamaru since the genius didn't annoy him too much and he was happy for sitting across from his blonde as well, even if it would be better if they could sit next to each other.

His "happiness" didn't last long though, as the blonde seemed to be ignoring him and kept talking to Sakura who didn't stop giggling and every now and then would whisper something in Ino's ear. Sasuke was very aware of the fact that Naruto had always had a crush on the pink-haired girl and he couldn't help but get dangerously jealous. He made small talk with the genius beside him as the others kept dancing, singing and talking loudly. He wanted to punch the stupid girl next to his blond and his blond himself. He was supporting his chin on his hand as he looked away, lost in his thoughts. The blond finally noticed him and motioned to talk to the raven but Sakura interrupted him.

- Naruto, can you go get some drinks with me? – she said in a tone that made Sasuke want to grab her by her throat as he looked at them.

- Heh… Sure. – the blond answered before standing up and got out with the pink-haired girl following him

The raven got a weird feeling and waited a few moments after they had gotten out - I'll be right back. – he said before getting out as well and going to search for them.

* * *

Sakura was beyond happy. She couldn't believe her plan was going so well. After so many years she finally had gotten Sasuke's attention. After Naruto assured her that the raven was going to the karaoke, she created a plan to make the Uchiha jealous and with Ino's help it seemed it was going to work. She didn't stop talking to the blond all night and the raven was so jealous she could actually feel him glaring at them. Ino kept a look on Sasuke to see if he was really paying attention to her. After making them get out of the room, she hoped the brunette would follow them and with a text from the blonde-haired girl she decided it was time for the last part of her plan.

Before getting their drinks she grabbed Naruto's arm which made him stop and look at her.

- What's wrong, Sakura-chan?

- Ne, Naruto… Could you come outside with me a little? I need to tell you something.

The blond was confused by her actions but got worried – Sure.

* * *

Sasuke didn't want to run in case he met with them coming back, but tried to find them fast. He didn't trust the stupid girl – she had always been on his shoes and he didn't get it why she would try to get the blond's attention but didn't like it. He searched everywhere but couldn't find them. The raven thought about somewhere he hadn't searched yet and he could only think of one – outside. He went towards the first door that would lead him there and he regretted it immediately.

* * *

Sakura lead them outside, stopping under a tree. She had a vision of the door that was just perfect for her to know the exact moment to attack.

- What's it, Sakura-chan? – Naruto asked again.

- Well… You see, Naruto… - she forced herself to look embarrassed – I've wanted to tell you something for a while now…

- We're friends, you can tell me anything… - he was truly worried, being dense as he was as he approached her.

- I… like you, Naruto. – she said, looking at his now surprised eyes.

The blond was taken aback by this. Did Sakura just say she liked him? Before the blonde realized his sexuality and that he was in love with his best friend, he had had a huge crush on the pink-haired girl and every time he tried to confess, she would say he was in love with Sasuke.

- What…?

She grabbed his hands and put them on her waist as she heard steps from the building and she was sure they were Sasuke's so she decided to hurry up – I know you've liked me all those years. – she wrapped her arms around the blond who was still chocked – So, come here… - she said, lifting her head slowly to kiss the blonde.

- Sakura-chan, I'm not-

Before the blond could finish, she closed the distance between their lips and kissed him. Naruto wanted to shove her away but he was too shocked. After a few moments, he realized what was happening as he pulled her away.

- I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I'm in love with someone else now. – he said half-heartedly, looking at her eyes.

She pretended to be hurt – Oh… I see. I'm sorry for acting like this, then. Let's go back inside, it's freezing here. – she said before heading towards the building, noticing there was no sight of his so loved raven anymore. She smirked at herself, knowing her plan had been a success. Naruto felt bad for her but followed her inside. He couldn't help but wish Sasuke would act like the pink-haired girl did – it would be so easier for him.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe it. When he stepped outside the first thing he saw was Naruto with his hands on the pink-haired girl's waist, kissing her. The raven's chest hurt like hell and he couldn't stand it, he started running away. He wouldn't come back to that place anymore, he didn't care anyway. He wanted to go home – and so he ran. He ran and ran until he made it to the street corner and got a taxi, barely being able to tell the man his address. Unwanted tears started rolling down his cheeks as the car left, passing by the karaoke.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura came back to the room where everyone stood. The blond was feeling awkward but he thought that now he could find an excuse to go home and finally have his date with his raven. When they entered the room though, there was no sign of the Uchiha. Before he could ask for the raven, people started throwing questions at them.

- What took you so long? – Kiba asked teasingly but shut up when Naruto glared at him.

- Where are the drinks? – Chouji questioned, not happy for seeing their hands empty.

- Well-

- We dropped them and we didn't have any more money so we couldn't buy new ones. – Sakura lied, interrupting the blond – Sorry, guys. – she gave an apologizing smile and Ino just nodded at her.

- Where is Sasuke? – the blond found space to ask.

- He left the room saying he was going to come back shortly, but didn't. – Neji explained.

- Wha-

- I think something might have bothered him. – the genius spoke – I don't think he's coming back.

- Yeah, he seemed upset… - Tenten said.

Ino smirked towards Sakura as the other returned it before sitting again – He might have something important to do.

Naruto recorded the raven's face before he had left the room with Sakura; he seemed bored. Could Sasuke have left because he wasn't having fun? He felt bad immediately so he decided to go home.

- I need to go, guys. See you in school tomorrow.

Everyone said goodbye before the blond got out of the room and ran straight to his car and called the raven's phone – nothing. He wasn't answering it. Naruto let out a frustrated sigh before driving towards his apartment – he was going to check if Sasuke was online and call him again. If it didn't work he'd call Itachi and do something or even go to the raven's house; he just needed to talk to Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the front door before slamming it shut. He felt so frustrated and angry and hurt. He couldn't believe Naruto had played with his feelings like that. It almost made him want to laugh at himself; as if someone could have feelings for him. Someone like Naruto, who was always happy, smiling and so perfect. He bit his lip hard, trying to stop the tears from falling; he didn't want to think about him now. It hurt so much. He slowly pushed himself from the door and went towards the stairs but a voice called him.

- Sasuke? You're already… home? – he paused as he saw his brother's condition – What happened?

- None of your business. – he said looking away, wanting to punch himself for not having gone upstairs before Itachi appeared.

- You are my business, Sasuke. – he approached the other – Tell me what's wrong. – he said tenderly before grabbing his arm, trying to pull him closer.

- No, I'm not! – he replied yelling, making the older Uchiha let go of his arm – You don't fucking care about me, nobody fucking cares about me! Why would you? You're just worried about your fucking self! You never gave a fuck about me, you always just cared about being perfect and pretending I don't exist, now just leave me the fuck alo-

Itachi got more enraged by every word and when he realized it he had slapped his brother hard in the face, shutting him up. He regretted it immediately as Sasuke slowly turned his head back to look at him with a hand on his cheek; he was crying. The hurt that was there in his brother's eyes made Itachi forget his rage and his heart ache.

- Sasuke-

Itachi couldn't say anything more as the younger boy ran upstairs and he was able to hear sobs and a door being slammed. He sighed as he passed a hand through his hair, frustrated. He didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

Sasuke entered his room, slamming his door before locking it and collapsing. He couldn't hold his tears anymore and he felt so pathetic. He wanted someone to hug him and tell him everything was going to be ok but there wasn't anyone else there in that cold room. The crying raven threw himself on the bed, muffling his sobs with the pillows. He was hungry but he didn't want to eat. He didn't want to do anything. He punched the pillow below him – it still smelled like Naruto. The Uchiha threw it on the floor before lying with his back on the mattress, trying to control his sobs. After some minutes of intense crying he had calmed down and felt his breath regaining control; he fell asleep there, in that dark room feeling lonely as he had never felt before.

Naruto made him feel loved – but now it was all a lie.

* * *

Itachi was washing the dishes thinking about his brother. He didn't know what to do anymore. Did Sasuke really feel that way about him? He loved his brother and hated it that he couldn't help him. Something had hurt him and he just hurt him more. His phone rang, taking him away from his thoughts.

- Hello?

- Itachi?

- Naruto? What's wrong?

- Is Sasuke there? I need to talk to him… - the blond seemed worried and it just made the raven even more frustrated.

- No, he went to bed already.

- I see… - there was a pause on the other line – I'll just talk to him tomorrow then. Thanks, Itachi. – he said before hanging up.

Itachi didn't know what to think now. Was the blond the one who made his brother so upset? He didn't want to believe it because Naruto was always so careful about Sasuke that it amazed him. The brunette decided it was too much for his head and that he'd think about it on the other day so he went to bed.

He just wished his brother could be happy.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Afraid

**Always Hard - Chapter 7**

******Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would be busy drawing Naruto and Sasuke having some hot sex in the actual manga, not writing** FAN**fictions.

**A/N: **I took longer to finish this chapter and it's the longest I've written so far. Hope you like it ^-^

* * *

**Afraid**

* * *

He was scared.

He didn't want to face the blond but he knew he would have to.

Sasuke hadn't sleep well, he had barely slept actually. He woke up several times and wanted to slap himself after each one of them. When the clock read six o'clock, he gave up trying to sleep. The raven decided to take a hot shower, before getting ready to school. He wanted to miss it and stay in bed all day but he knew his father would find out if he did. Since he didn't want to face Itachi he got out of his bedroom without making any noise and went walking to school just so his brother didn't need to take him there. It wasn't such a good idea since it was cold, he was tired and hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. He made it to school taking a lot more time than normally, but was happy to get inside the building since it was warmer. The raven sat on the floor below his locker and waited for the students to start arriving. There were a few people when he got there but most were teachers or janitors. When the hall became too noisy he went to his classroom and tried to sleep on his desk, waiting for the bell to ring.

* * *

Naruto was late as usual but he was driving fast for another reason – Sasuke. He felt the need to talk to the raven and he didn't know why. He felt something wasn't right. When he made it to school he started running towards their class, opening the door brutally as he tried to regain his breath.

- You're late, Naruto. – Iruka complained.

- I'm sorry… - the blond replied between pants, scratching the back of his head.

The teacher sighed – Go sit.

Naruto did as he was told, closing the door behind him. Some people were staring at him but he didn't care; his eyes were focused on someone else. But that person didn't seem really interested in him. Sasuke was looking outside the window with a distant look. He had dark circles under his eyes and they seemed a little red. Hadn't the raven sleep well? He started worrying but the Uchiha didn't seem to even notice his presence as the blond walked past him to his seat.

It was a silent class until lunch time. Iruka said something about homework but the blond didn't listen as he got up from his seat and went to talk to Sasuke, who had already lowered his head on his table probably trying to sleep, but someone was faster than him.

- Hey, Sasuke-kun! – Sakura greeted smiling, and even if the raven couldn't see it, he wanted to punch her but just ignored the girl. Even then, she didn't give up – Want to eat lunch with me…? – getting no answer again, she tried poking him – What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?

Suddenly, Sasuke raised his head and glared at the pink-haired girl – Fuck. Off. – he growled, not caring to control himself anymore.

Sakura looked actually hurt – S-sorry, Sasuke-kun… I didn't mean to bother you-

- What the hell is your problem? – the blond interrupted her, directing his question to the raven.

The Uchiha wanted to hit his head on the wall – Right now, you. – he turned his attention to the blond, but meant both of them.

Naruto hated when Sasuke acted this way. He grabbed his arm and forced him to get up – What the-

- You're coming with me. – the blonde's tone made the raven shut up as he was dragged outside the classroom until they were in a bathroom, alone.

- What do you want? – the raven asked, making Naruto let go of his arm.

- I want to know why you're acting like this.

- Like what?

- Like a fucking asshole – the blond started – Who do you think you are to treat Sakura-chan like that? You know she's been in love with you since like forever!

Sasuke glared the blond – Don't give me that crap! As if I care about that whore. – he said harshly.

Now it was Naruto's turn to glare at him – What is wrong with you? First you leave for no fucking reason without saying anything and don't answer your phone and now this?

- Without reason? You kissed her! – he found himself saying.

- Wha- you saw that?

- Yeah, idiot! I fucking saw that!

- Look Sasuke, it's not what you're think-

- I don't want to hear you. Go back to your precious Sakura and resume fucking her or whatever, I don't care. – he motioned to get out but Naruto grabbed his wrist.

- If you don't care, why are you acting like this? If you don't care, you have no right to be angry at me or at anyone, S'uke! So why are you so angry? – the blond was almost yelling now.

- Because I love you, stupid! – the raven burst out as his eyes went wide realizing what he had just said.

Naruto's grip on his wrist loosened as the blond's features softened seeming confused – What?

Sasuke couldn't handle it, he didn't believe he said that. He freed himself from the other's grip before running away. Naruto was chocked but started running after him anyway – Sasuke, wait!

The raven was running as fast as he could not caring if a teacher caught him, he just wanted to go away. He wasn't paying attention as thoughts were spinning in his head when he bumped into someone, making him fall on the floor. He hissed at the pain in his butt before looking up to meet a tall blond who could easily be confused for a girl.

- Oi, Uchiha! Look where you're going. – Deidara said angrily looking down at him.

The raven didn't pay attention and looking at behind him, he saw the other blond approaching them. He got up quickly and tried to keep running but the blonde beside him grabbed his wrist hard – For an Uchiha, you don't have manners at all, un. Apologize. – he demanded with the same angry tone from before, tightening his grip on the raven's wrist as the other gritted his teeth in pain.

- Fuck you.

- Wrong answer. – the blond smirked before pushing Sasuke on the wall and pinning him there – Don't think I'll forgive you because you're Itachi's little brother. Actually, I always wanted a fight with him but he never agreed to… Perhaps I can use you to make him mad? – the blond lifted his arm, ready to punch the raven but someone caught his hand – What the hell? – he turned his face to look at another blond standing next to him.

- Don't touch Sasuke.

Before the older boy could reply he saw a teacher coming in the hall and quickly freed himself from the blonde's grip and stayed there waiting for the teacher to be gone. When they were alone in the hall again, he chuckled at the raven – How pathetic of you, Uchiha. You're not worth my time… - he said before turning around to leave to his classroom – I pity Itachi for having a brother like you. – he finished as he disappeared into the halls.

Naruto waited for him to go before turning his attention to the raven, who lowered his head but said nothing. The blond didn't know what to say as he simply took Sasuke's hands on his, surprised that the other didn't slap them away.

- You didn't have to do this. – the raven finally spoke.

- Of course I did. – the blond said tenderly.

- Why…?

- I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you get hurt.

- No. – the raven raised his head to look at the other's eyes – Why did you treat me the way you did if you're with Sakura? – Sasuke asked afraid of the answer.

- I'm not with her, Sasuke.

- Then why were you kissing her? – the raven was starting to get nervous again.

- I wasn't. She said she had something to tell me and dragged me outside. Then she started babbling about liking me and before I could say something she kissed me.

- And you want me to believe that? You had your hands on her fucking waist, Naruto!

- Because she fucking put them there! Sasuke, I was chocked I didn't react at first.

- Oh, right. – he replied sarcastically before motioning to go away but it was Naruto's time to pin the raven on the wall.

- Believe me. Sasuke, you know me better than anyone… Do I look like I'm lying? – Sasuke's heart started racing at the passion Naruto's voice had. He kept looking at the other's eyes, not sure of what to say or do.

- If I was really with her… - he whispered, embracing the other by his waist and leaning in to kiss the raven passionately. Sasuke was chocked at first but returned the kiss. He didn't care if someone saw them, he needed Naruto so bad. The raven gave the other entrance, before wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and deepen the kiss. Naruto pulled away with a slight blush and whispered in the panting raven's ear – That's how the kiss would have been.

Sasuke tried to regain his breath and hide his embarrassment as the blond let go of his waist and looked at his eyes smiling – I'm really sorry that it happened, though. Can you forgive me, S'uke?

The raven looked away blushing but nodded, making the blonde's smile grow wider – Then we better go to class, it's been a while since lunch break ended. – he said looking at his watch before dragging the Uchiha with him to their classroom.

Sasuke still felt distant for Naruto but he was actually just embarrassed. It wasn't his fault for getting angry; everyone would get mad in that situation. But he still couldn't believe he had confessed to his blond like that. He felt happy that Naruto wasn't with Sakura even though he still had the urge to punch the pink-haired girl but he felt so ashamed for acting the way he did. Without him realizing it, the class was over and he kept sitting there and looking out of the window.

- Teme, are you going to stay here forever or what? – the blond took him away from his thoughts with a grin on his face.

Sasuke looked at him with a slight blush still gracing his features as he realized they were alone in the class.

- Dobe, I'm sorry... – he started, lowering his head.

- For what? – the blond asked, confused.

- For everything. – he raised his head before getting up.

- Even for kissing me? – Naruto got closer, teasing the raven.

- No, for acting the way I did.

- Sasuke, you don't need to apologize, ok? – he said tenderly, putting a hand on Sasuke's cheek and caressing it – It's alright now.

- Can I sleep at your flat tonight? – the raven asked suddenly making Naruto blush – I didn't mean it that way, idiot! – the brunette was blushing as well.

- Ah, huh… - the blond said scratching the back of his head – Sure, but why?

- I had a fight with Itachi yesterday and I don't want to go home.

- You have to face him sometime, Sasuke.

- Not today. Please?

Naruto decided to tease the raven – With one condition.

- ... What is it? – Sasuke asked hesitantly.

The blond smirked – You'll take a shower with me… - he whispered in the other's ear.

The raven blushed and lowered his head – If you don't try anything weird…

Naruto didn't really expect Sasuke to accept it; he was just teasing. But since the answer was yes, he didn't say anything but blushed slightly – Fine… Now we better get going, it's getting late. – The blond was now excited to take a shower with the raven. He tried to not think of it much though, because he didn't want an erection but it was hard. He got the other's hand and started running until they got out of school and into his car; it was going to be a fun night.

* * *

They got in Naruto's flat and Sasuke felt hungry – he hadn't eaten all day after all.

- Naruto, what are we going to-

He couldn't finish the sentence as the other grabbed him by the waist and started kissing him – You're so beautiful… - he muttered between kisses.

The raven didn't know how to react at all but didn't find the strength to pull the blond away, melting into the kiss. After some moments, Naruto pulled away panting and started to unbutton his shirt, making the raven blush.

- W-what are you doing?

- We need to undress to enter the shower, duh. – he smirked – Or do you want to undress me yourself? – he tossed his shirt on the floor, revealing his well-toned chest and making Sasuke blush even more.

- Y-you don't need to undress in front of me! – the raven replied, ignoring the other's question.

- But I want to, - he licked his lips stepping closer – if you won't take your clothes off, let me do it for you…

- N-no! – Sasuke stepped back and took a deep breath – You go to the bathroom and turn on the shower that I will undress myself in your bedroom.

Naruto pouted – Why does it matter, I'm gonna see you naked anyway.

- Go to the bathroom already, Usuratonkachi!

- Fine, fine… - the blond hesitantly complied.

Sasuke waited for the blond to enter his bedroom, since they were going to shower on his bathroom, before sighing and grabbing the shirt the other had tossed on the floor and putting it on the couch. He then entered the blond's bedroom and found the bathroom door closed as he started hearing the sound of the shower. Looking at the bed, he saw there was a towel on it and he blushed, but felt happy for loving someone who respected him. He undressed himself, tossing the clothes on the other's bed before grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist. Taking a deep breath he slowly opened the bathroom door.

Naruto was apparently adjusting the water's temperature; already in the shower, naked and soaked. He turned around to see Sasuke there, looking at him with a blush on his face.

- Hey, S'uke. – he said smiling, finally satisfied with the temperature – Aren't you going to join me?

Sasuke looked away as the blond turned himself, embarrassed. He had a hard time trying not to look at _that _– Y-yeah… - he closed the door behind him, not sure of what to do. He turned himself and took a deep breath – Turn around.

The blond blinked at him – What?

- Just do it so I can get in.

- But-

- Just do it!

Naruto rolled his eyes – Fine… - he said before turning around.

Sasuke blushed once again as he looked at the blonde's ass – why did Naruto have to be so fucking sexy? He slowly brought his hands to his towel and unwrapped it before tossing it on the floor.

- Can I look now?

No. – was the raven's quickly answer.

He stepped closer and closer before finally getting in with a deep breath. He felt the water's warmth welcomingly on his back as he closed the shower's curtains – You can turn around now… - he said hesitantly.

Naruto turned himself to look at the most arousing thing ever; his raven all wet and naked, blushing in front of him – You're beautiful. – he breathed out with a slight blush on his face.

The raven blushed deeply but said nothing. He motioned to get the shampoo bottle but the blond got it first – Can I wash your hair?

Sasuke simply nodded and turned around just so the blond could wash it properly. Naruto massaged his scalp being gently. When finished, the raven asked to do the same and the blonde's hair was surprisingly soft; he already had felt it but he always got surprised at its softness anyway. After rinsing the taller boy's hair he handed him the soap from behind – D-don't turn around.

The blond just nodded before grabbing the soap and starting lathering himself. The raven turned around hesitantly and took another soap to do the same. After he finished rinsing himself, he his head around to see if his blond had finished as well, but the other was already getting out of the shower.

Sasuke turned to turn the shower off, passing a hand through his hair as the blond wrapped a towel around his waist. The raven was getting out as well when he slipped on the wet floor; Naruto tried to stop him from falling but ended up on the floor with the smaller boy on top of him.

- Ugh… You ok, S'uke…? – he asked before opening his eyes and realizing the position they were in. Naruto blushed slightly but the raven was like a tomato.

- S-sorry! – before the blond could see, Sasuke had gotten off of him and sat on the floor with his legs covering his groin.

The blond sat up awkwardly – It's ok. – he must have spread his legs a little while doing so, because the raven looked away suddenly – I'll go get dressed in the bedroom and wait for you there. - and so he did, leaving Sasuke alone.

The Uchiha couldn't help but notice there was something strange with the way the blond was acting. He got up from the floor and took a towel to dry himself. After finished, he put on the clothes the blond had left for him on the sink and got out the bathroom with a towel on his neck.

Getting in the room, Naruto was waiting for him while lying on his bed but didn't seem to notice the raven's presence. Sasuke approached him and lowered himself to give the blond a slight kiss, which made the said blond open his eyes.

- Hey.

- You look tired.

- I didn't sleep at all last night, thinking about you.

The raven bit his lip – Me neither.

Naruto sat up – You must be hungry since you haven't eaten lunch… And probably breakfast neither. – he said as he got up and motioned to get out but the raven grabbed his wrist.

- Are you annoyed at me?

The blond looked at the other confused – Why would I be annoyed at you, S'uke?

- For… - the brunette looked away, biting his lower lip – not letting you do stuff with me…?

- Sasuke, I would never get annoyed at you for that. You don't have any experience, it's just normal for you to be afraid… - he said tenderly, getting closer to the other – I do want to touch you but I can control myself until you say you're ready, ok?

- I meant it. – the raven raised his head to look at the blonde's eyes – I mean it when I said I loved you. A-and I-

The brunette was cut off by the blond as he hugged him – Good. Because I love you too, teme.

Sasuke felt so happy he could cry but he was an Uchiha and he would not cry for something like that. He hugged the blond back and whispered a quiet "thank you" before the blond let go.

They were happy to have each other. And nothing would change that.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Hurt

**Always Hard - Chapter 8**

******Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would be busy drawing Naruto and Sasuke having some hot sex in the actual manga, not writing** FAN**fictions.

* * *

**Hurt**

* * *

Itachi woke up and the first thing he did after washing his face was go to Sasuke's room and knock on the door.

- Sasuke, you awake? – getting no answer, he proceeded to open the door to face an empty room. He frowned searching for his brother's things that he was supposed to have brought from school but they were nowhere to be seen. Sasuke had the habit to go for walks when he was upset, sometimes coming home really late, which made Itachi worry about him a lot. That's why he thought the raven would have just gone for a walk when he wasn't in school anymore when Itachi was waiting for him in the parking lot. He knew his little brother loved making him crazy and it wasn't the first time he had done it so he just shrugged it off. He was going to wait for him to get home but ended up falling asleep since he hadn't slept at all the other night. He didn't even get to see Sasuke the day before and he really needed to talk to him. The first place that came in his mind was Naruto's apartment. He thought that even if Sasuke wasn't really there, the blond could help him to search for his brother.

With this plan in his mind, he put on his uniform quickly, since they had class that day and headed to the blonde's flat.

* * *

Naruto woke up pressed against something. Opening his eyes, he saw that that something was Sasuke's back and he was embracing him from behind. He could hear the other's soft breathing as he nuzzled his neck. He raised his head a little to look at the clock, which read 7:23 AM. He then hesitantly decided to wake the raven up.

- S'uke… - he tried, poking the other receiving grunts as answer – We need to go to school… - he was sure Sasuke had already woken up so he proceeded to kiss the raven's neck slightly but couldn't help himself and started sucking on it.

- A-ahn… - Sasuke moaned, opening his eyes slightly to glare at the other but didn't really work since he had a blush gracing his features.

- Good morning, sleeping beauty. – that earned him a smack on the head as the other sat up.

- Why did you wake me?

- School, duh.

Sasuke kept looking at him, trying to process what the other said since he wasn't totally awake yet – I don't wanna go.

- What? But your father-

- I don't care… - he yawned before letting himself fall on the mattress again, his face close to the blonde's knee – I'm tired.

- You're not tired, you're lazy.

- Shut up.

- Look, it's okay if we don't go to school today but I want breakfast.

- Then go make breakfast. And bring me tomatoes.

A vein popped on the blonde's forehead – I guess you didn't understand. You're gonna make me breakfast.

The raven opened his eyes to look at the blond – Why?

- Because you're in my flat and I want you to cook for me. – he said grinning.

- Naruto, I'm not your maid.

- You could be…

- Dobe…

Naruto leaned down, face close to the raven's - You'd look so fucking sexy on a maid outfit. – the blonde whispered in the other's ear making the Uchiha blush deeply with wide eyes.

- D-don't say disturbing things!

The blonde tilted his head – But it's just the truth. I might give you a maid outfit as your birthday present.

- Don't you dare.

- Wanna bet?

The raven looked away, turning his head to the side on the mattress, remembering his dream as he shook his head negatively.

- You're no fun, Sasuke. – the blond pouted – Anyway, get up and go make breakfast.

- I don't want to get up… - he said childishly as he turned his body to the side, giving his back to the blond.

The said blond frowned before he had an idea and started sucking on the raven's neck again earning a surprised moan – S-stop, dobe!

- But I'm hungry… If you don't make me breakfast, - he licked the skin – I'll have to eat you up. – the blond said before giving a slight bite, making the raven blush even more.

- W-what do you want for breakfast…? – the Uchiha gave up.

The blond gave a hard suck before letting go of the pale skin earning a louder moan – Anything's fine. – he grinned before getting up – Let's go, sleeping beauty.

Sasuke threw a pillow at him but the other dodged it easily before grabbing the other's arm and pulling him out of bed.

Getting in the kitchen, the raven opened the fridge and frowned – There are no tomatoes.

- I forgot to buy more… - the blond explained, scratching the back of his head and smiling nervously.

- Tch, dobe.

- You can't complain, you never have ramen when I go to your house.

- Whatever, tell me what do you want to eat so I can prepare it and go back to sleep. – the raven really wasn't a morning person.

- Why don't you make your awesome sandwiches? – the blond grinned while sitting on a chair.

- What's so awesome about them?

- You make them, duh. – the blond answered – I already told you that, didn't I?

- Yeah… - the raven turned to the fridge again, trying to hide his blush – Cheese and ham?

- Yeah. – Naruto grinned once again.

The Uchiha said nothing but started making them. He wasn't hungry so he didn't make any for him. When finished he went to the table and put the plate with the sandwiches in front of the blond as he realized the said blond was staring at him and smiling.

- W-what?

- You're just so beautiful. – Naruto loved Sasuke. He loved watching the raven do even the simplest things. The way he passed his hands through his hair, the way he frowned when he wanted to say something but kept shut. The way he couldn't sleep when he was too worried about something or the way he looked when he was lost in his thoughts. Naruto loved everything about Sasuke. The raven blushed.

- W-why do you keep calling me beautiful?

- Because you're beautiful, duh. – the blond blinked.

- No, you say it too much…

- Don't say that, - the blonde started – if you compared everytime I think this with everytime I actually say it, you'd be surprised. – he said with his smile back on its place.

The raven blushed but said nothing. He was going to go back to sleep after preparing the other's sandwiches but sat on a chair next to the blond, waiting for him to finish and making small talk. He was embarrassed and Naruto seemed just so happy while he ate the sandwiches the Uchiha had made.

- I really love your sandwiches, S'uke! – he said as he gave his last bite – You'll make a good wife. – Sasuke wanted to smack him but blushed instead, making the blond chuckle.

- If you're finished, I'm going back to sleep… - he yawned.

- No, no! You wait here, I'll go wash my teeth and come back right away.

- … Why?

- Because you're supposed to wash your teeth after meals? – the blond blinked.

- No, idiot! Why do you want me to wait for you here?

- You'll see. – he grinned – Wash the dishes before I'm back, ok? – he said, not giving space for the raven to reply as he disappeared into his bedroom.

- Tch, dobe… - the raven then proceeded to wash the dishes as the blond had asked and when finished he sat again waiting for the blond to come back. After some minutes the blond appeared with a grin on his face. Sasuke arched an elegant eyebrow at him. Before he could ask anything though, the blond pulled him out of his chair and pressed him against the balcony before attacking his mouth. Surprised, the raven gasped and blushed at the same time but returned the kiss nonetheless – Naruto's kiss was addicting. The raven wrapped his arms around the other's neck and the blond proceeded to hold him by the waist, pulling his shirt up with his hands and caressing the skin earning some moans that made his pants tighten.

- I love you, Sasuke… - he whispered between kisses.

- I-I- ahn! – he moaned as the other started sucking on his neck.

Naruto was trying to not lose control but it was hard. He parted Sasuke's legs and lifted him up to put him sitting on the balcony and before the raven could complain he started kissing him wildly again as Sasuke leaned in to deepen the kiss. They thought they had heard something but shrugged it off as the raven wrapped his legs around the other pulling him close. The blond was surprised by the other's action as he felt the need to ask – Sasuke… - he started, pulling away as the other whimpered panting – Can I… touch you? – he questioned whispering, putting his hand on the other's thigh, afraid of the other's reaction.

Sasuke blushed even more, looking at the blonde's expectant eyes. There was a string of drool connecting their lips as he leaned in to lick the blonde's cheek – Yes… - he breathed out and Naruto could feel his heart racing as he slowly moved his hand to rub the other's groin, earning low moans from the raven who unconsciously unwrapped his legs from the blonde's torso letting it easier for the said blond to touch him. He had a hand gripping the blonde's hair as he arched his back, putting his arm on the balcony to keep balance as Naruto kept turning him on.

The blond didn't want to rush things – he was going to stop whenever Sasuke asked him to do it, so he couldn't lose control. He started slowly and after seeing the raven hard and panting he gave a slight squeeze which made Sasuke moan loudly, making Naruto look up at him with a light blush on his cheeks as the raven tried to hid his face on the other's shoulder but the blonde didn't let him.

- I want to see your face.

- I-idiot… Aah! – he cried out as the other squeezed his member once again, harder.

- I love you, Sasuke... - he breathed out, repeating himself.

- I-I…

* * *

Itachi made it to the blonde's apartment in about 20 minutes. He passed the entrance and went to Naruto's floor taking the elevator, obviously. Since the flat was on the last floor it took a while, but it seemed like hours. He had a feel that his brother was there and he just needed to see him. When the elevator's door opened he quickly got out and knocked on the blonde's front door. Nothing. He head some muffled sounds through the door and got curious. He figured out the door was unlocked – the blond must have forgotten to lock it. He slowly got in and he was shocked at what he saw.

- What. Are you. Doing? – the raven growled dangerously, interrupting what Sasuke was saying and making both teenagers' eyes go wide as they slowly directed their looks to the older boy.

Sasuke seemed a tomato and couldn't find words. He was panting and hard still on the balcony with Naruto's hand on his groin.

- H-hey, Itachi! – the blond spoke up – Good… morning?

- Get away from my little brother, Naruto. – he demanded, getting closer as Naruto stepped away from Sasuke. The younger raven immediately brought his legs up to cover his erection as he covered his flushed face with his hands – What are you doing here? – he managed to say, still panting.

- I was worried about you, so I decided to come here to see if Naruto knew where you were… - he glared at the blond – But it seems I worried over nothing.

- I-Itachi, I can explain-

- Yeah. – the raven interrupted him – You did. Now go away. – Sasuke was still mad at his brother for slapping him, even if he knew he shouldn't have said what he said.

- So what? You guys can resume fucking while you should be at school?

The raven raised his head from his hands and glared at his brother – We're not _fucking_! And even if we were, it's none of your business anyway! Or are you going to slap me again? – Naruto directed his gaze to Itachi, not sure of what to do. Then the raven wasn't just mad at him yesterday, he was mad at his brother too.

- Sasuke, I'm sorry I did that. I didn't mean to-

- Yeah, you didn't mean to do a lot of things, but you did. Now go away!

- What are you talking about?

The raven bit his lip – Nothing… Just go away.

There was the hurt again in his brother's eyes and Itachi could do nothing. He didn't know how to help his little brother and he hated himself for it. Sasuke couldn't even look at his eyes, he seemed… like a child. He recorded Sasuke as a child when he was afraid of sleeping alone or when a stupid kid told him a horror story in school and he didn't want to turn off the lights for a week. He seemed afraid – but afraid of what? Was his brother afraid of him? Why? What had Itachi done that hurt his brother so much? He loved his little brother and he just wished he could be happy. Then he made his decision.

- Ok. I won't tell our parents you missed school when they come back, don't worry. Sasuke… I don't know what I did to you, but whatever it was I'm sorry. – he knew his brother was mad at him because he had slapped him, but it was obvious there was something else. He headed to the door but turned around one last time, directing his attention to the blonde – Take care of my brother, Naruto. – and so he left.

The blond looked at the raven that got up from the balcony and approached him – Sasuke, you…

The raven said nothing started kissing him. Naruto returned the kiss gently, before pulling away – I love you, Sasuke.

The Uchiha looked at him with his flushed face but hurt still present in his eyes – I love you too.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, if any of you were wondering, there WILL be lemon in this fic, but in later chapters.

This chapter is way shorter than the previous one but well..

I hope you like it, and I would really appreciate if you guys could review o3o

this is my first fanfic so I don't really know if I truly am doing a good job, but I'm really glad there are people adding it to favorites.

Thanks for reading my fic and I'm sorry if the smut wasn't good.. It's my first time writing smut ^-^7


	9. Something New

**Always Hard - Chapter 9**

******Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would be busy drawing Naruto and Sasuke having some hot sex in the actual manga, not writing ******FAN**fictions.

* * *

**Something New**

* * *

Naruto was worried. Right after Itachi left, Sasuke went to bed again and didn't get up anymore. The blond had made them lunch, but the raven refused to eat. It was almost 8pm when Naruto gave up and decided to take a shower. When he got out of the bathroom though, Sasuke was up and his window was open, the raven standing in front of it, looking outside.

The blond had just a towel around his waist but ignored the cold air and went to the raven, embracing him from behind. Sasuke tensed immediately, surprised – Don't scare me like that.

Naruto chuckled – Sorry. Feeling any better?

The Uchiha shook his head negatively as the blond sighed. Sasuke turned around, still on the blonde's arms, blushing as he realized the other was wearing nothing but a towel.

- Do you like it? – the blond teased, trying to light up the mood.

- Yes… - Sasuke breathed out, surprising the other. The blond slowly pushed the other's bangs out of his face and kissed him passionately. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, deepening the kiss. Naruto tried to pull away but the raven didn't let him as he started pushing both of them towards the bed without breaking their kiss. Naruto didn't get what the raven was trying to do but kept kissing him until he felt his legs hit the bed and before he could do anything Sasuke pulled away, only to push the blond on the bed, almost making his towel fall.

- S'uke, what are you doing? – there was something in the other's eyes, Naruto couldn't describe. The raven simply smirked before he crawled on top of the blond, sitting on his stomach.

- Let's do it.

The blonde's eyes went wide, still not getting him – What?

- I said I want to do it with you. – the other replied, serious.

- Cut it. You couldn't even look at me naked yesterday, now you want me to have sex with you?

- Yes. – Sasuke wasn't sure of what he was feeling. He was hurt. He wanted to forget everything for just a moment. He wanted to feel loved and he knew Naruto could make him feel that way – but he wanted more. He wanted to feel needed, he wanted to be touched. But he was scared. But he wouldn't show it. He wasn't thinking straight, he just felt the need to feel something new.

- Get off of me. – Naruto growled, getting annoyed. What was wrong with Sasuke? Why was he acting like that?

- Are you rejecting me? – the raven asked almost whispering as he leaned down, touching the blonde's chest.

- Yes. Now get off of me, it's not funny. – Naruto replied, trying to ignore the wondering hands on his chest.

- I'm not joking. – the Uchiha grew irritated as well – You want it, right? So what's your problem? – he said, raising himself up as he stopped touching the other's chest, almost yelling.

- My problem is that you're always like this when you're mad at something. You say and do things you regret later, and I'm not letting our first time be one of them. – the blond replied honestly – Now get off of me.

Sasuke didn't say anything, staring at him with wide eyes and the blond knew he was right. He pushed the raven off of him, making him fall on his sides on the bed before getting up to put on his pajamas. The raven didn't move but closed his eyes, not sure of what to do.

After Naruto got dressed, he sighed before going up to Sasuke's side and poking him – You need to eat something.

But there was no answer. He got frustrated – was the raven going to sleep again? He hadn't gotten out of bed all day. Was he that lazy? The blond proceeded to shake him – Or you tell me what you want to eat or I'll carry you till the kitchen and force you to eat ramen.

Suddenly Sasuke sat up, not looking at Naruto's eyes. He was annoyed – couldn't the blond leave him alone? He felt ashamed for acting the way he did and he didn't need the other treating him like that. He slowly got up, still not facing the blond and before Naruto could smile that his plan had worked the raven simply replied – I'm sleeping on the couch.

The blond frowned – What?

Sasuke said nothing bot got out of the room heading to the living room and throwing himself on the couch. He didn't bring blankets or pillows, he felt tired. Everything around him smelled like Naruto and he could feel the other's eyes on him but ignored it. He wondered what his brother was doing now. Was he thinking of him? Was he sad too? He wanted to hug him now. He didn't know why, he wasn't mad anymore. He was mad at himself. It wasn't Itachi's fault that he was too perfect. Or that his father could never get proud of him. Or that his mother barely talked to him anymore. He could feel himself falling asleep slowly, missing the blonde's heat around him.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe it. How could Sasuke act so childishly? He just wanted to help him. The blond was frustrated. He got frustrated at himself that he couldn't help the raven and seeing Sasuke so hurt made him get sad too. It was almost midnight now and he couldn't sleep. He sighed. He got up from his bed and went to the living room, watching the silhouette on the couch sleeping. He almost wanted to slap the raven – it was so cold and he didn't bring any blanket with him. And then he wanted to slap himself for being so distracted that he didn't notice it. Naruto went to his room and grabbed a blanket to warm the sleeping Uchiha and a pillow he managed to put under the other's head without waking him up.

He smiled. Sasuke looked at peace when he was sleeping. The raven had the habit to simply go to sleep when he was too angry or too sad, but the bad thing is that he almost never had the time to take naps or even if he had, his parents hated when he did so. Naruto knew the raven's parents were great people but sometimes he really wanted to slap them. Sasuke was suffering because of his family. A lot. Besides Naruto, the Uchiha had some friends but he barely spoke to them. And if their parents weren't friends, the blond couldn't tell if they would be so close now.

The blond sighed before kissing the raven's cheek and whispering in his ear.

"_I love you_".

* * *

Sasuke woke up feeling surprisingly warm. He opened his eyes slightly; the apartment was still slight dark. He sat up, noticing he was covered by a blanket, he blushed. The blond had still worried about him even after what he did. He noticed a pillow too, and got up.

He went to take his school uniform on the laundry, since they had washed their clothes on Monday. The raven put on them before going to the sleeping blonde's room and quietly put on his shoes and took his things before getting out of the flat.

The raven wasn't mad at Naruto – he just needed time to think. They would need to go to school, anyway. He got out of the elevator and glanced at the clock on the wall; it was a few minutes past 6am, he couldn't tell how many since his vision was a little blurred.

He passed through the gatekeeper as the said man opened it for him, finding it weird the raven wasn't with the blond.

Sasuke's brain wasn't fully awake, he noticed as he directed himself to a café which wasn't far away from there. He decided he would order some coffee before heading to school, even if the morning scenery from Monday would probably repeat itself.

* * *

Naruto woke up yawning, trying to sleep again. He was almost there before he remembered it was Wednesday and not Sunday. The day before had confused him as he quickly got up from bed to wake the raven on the couch open only to find out he wasn't there anymore.

The blond punched the wall beside him, frustrated. He checked the laundry and the other's clothes weren't there anymore either. He quickly got ready without eating his breakfast and headed to school.

* * *

Sasuke started feeling a slight yet annoying pain on the right side of his belly but shrugged it off even if the pain didn't go away. He made it to school a little later than he had done on Monday, a few students already there. He went straight to his classroom and sat on his chair, looking out of the window. The raven wondered if Naruto had already woken up and realized he wasn't there. He wondered what would be the other's reaction. Would he get mad? He guessed so, but he just needed to take some time to think.

After some minutes, a few of his classmates started to arrive and he quickly put on his phones to pretend he was listening to music in case any of his fangirls started bothering him. When he noticed Kurenai had arrived, he put his phones back on his bag, realizing it was already time for the classes to start. The pain hadn't gone away and it got worse. He couldn't pay attention on anything so he decided to ask the teacher to go to the nursery. When he made it there, Tsunade wasn't present yet. He lied on the bed he had lied on Friday and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

When Naruto arrived in their classroom, Kurenai let him in because she was in a good mood. But the fact that the raven wasn't there only made the blond more frustrated. Some friends started asking him why he hadn't come to school the past day but he ignored them. Sasuke's things were there on his seat but the raven himself wasn't. What was going on?

- Kiba, where's Sasuke? – he whispered to the boy behind him.

- I don't know dude, he was there but after like five minutes of class, he got up and asked something to Kurenai-sensei and got out. He seemed a little bad, maybe it's PMS?

The brunette had meant it as a joke but the blond turned around to glare at him in a way which made the said brunette gulp before the other turned himself to look at the board. What was happening?

* * *

Naruto was happy when the bell rang announcing lunch break. But the raven hadn't come back yet – where was him? He got out of the class and went to search for his lover but only could find his older clone, running up to him.

- Itachi!

- Naruto? – the other turned around.

The blond was panting since he had been running like mad – H-have you seen Sasuke?

The taller boy frowned – He was supposed to be with you.

- I-I know but he just-

He stopped talking as he saw the raven getting out of the nursery behind Itachi. The nursery – he should have guessed before. The blond let his sentence unfinished as he ran towards Sasuke.

- I was so worried about you! – he wanted to hug the other but controlled himself since they were in school – You were in the nursery all morning?

The raven was surprised at first but then relaxed – Y-yeah…

Naruto didn't like the way the Uchiha's voice had come out nor his answer – What's wrong, S'uke?

Sasuke seemed frustrated – I-I don't know… There's this pain… here. – he said, brushing his fingers on the right side of his abdomen.

The blond frowned, reaching out his hand – Here? – he brushed his own fingers but not as carefully as the other did, making the raven hiss in pain.

- Sasuke, you need to go see Tsunade. Now. – Naruto said as his eyes went wide.

- I tried but-

The raven was cut off as Deidara bumped into him hard, making him fall on the floor after hitting the wall which was right beside him.

- Oops, sorry Uchiha. – the blond said clearly lying. Naruto was going to yell at the older boy since he knew he had done that on purpose but Sasuke started screaming, scaring the people around them.

The blond quickly kneeled down, noticing the raven had hit his right side on the wall – probably the spot where was hurting too.

- Help! – Naruto started screaming as well – Someone call an ambulance, now!

Deidara didn't know what to do since he was shocked not knowing if what he did had caused that or not. Itachi quickly appeared next to them, kneeling beside Naruto, worried about his brother.

It didn't take long till an ambulance arrived at the school and paramedics started carrying the raven till there, Naruto and Itachi following until the doors closed. They quickly went to Itachi's car since the blond was too shocked and freaked out to drive, just so they could make it to the hospital soon and discover what was wrong with their Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't think properly and Itachi just prayed it wasn't anything serious as he started driving towards the hospital, right behind the ambulance.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Smile

**Always Hard - Chapter 10**

******Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, I would be busy drawing Naruto and Sasuke having some hot sex in the actual manga, not writing ******FAN**fictions.

* * *

**Smile**

* * *

Naruto and Itachi were waiting for the doctors outside Sasuke's room. The raven was having a surgery – he had appendicitis** (1)**. Itachi was anxious but relieved that in the end it wasn't anything serious, but the blond couldn't calm himself down knowing that his lover was having a surgery.

- Sit down, Naruto. Walking around won't help anything. – the raven muttered.

- I can't help it, damn! – the blond replied frustrated – S-Sasuke is…

- It's nothing serious-

- I know, but he was screaming in pain! – Naruto stopped walking as he interrupted Itachi – The surgery must be almost over, right? – he asked after glancing at the clock which was on the wall.

- Yes. But we'll have to wait some hours till he wakes up to see him.

- I don't care, I just want to know if he's ok. – Naruto replied as he started walking around again and the raven said nothing but smiled; he loved knowing that Sasuke was in good hands when he was not around.

- Naruto… What's your relationship with my brother?

The blond stopped moving again as he blushed – H-heh, I think you already know… - he answered, recording the day before.

- No, I mean… Are you boyfriends or just friends with benefits? – Itachi asked curious, taking the time to distract both himself and the blond.

- Coming to think of it… - the blond blinked – I haven't asked him to be my boyfriend yet.

- So-

- I'm so stupid! – he wanted to slap himself – How could I forget something like this?

Itachi smiled – Don't worry about it. I guess it'll be a great surprise if you ask him when he gets home. – he said trying to calm the blond down – Even if you know the answer already.

The blond blushed slightly – Yeah… - he replied - About yesterday… Sorry – he said, scratching the back of his head.

Itachi shrugged – Don't worry about it. I should be the one apologizing since I basically broke in your flat.

- That's not true, it was my fault for letting the door unlocked anyway…

The two of them kept talking trying to distract themselves and make the time pass by faster. After half an hour the door was open and both stopped talking, waiting for the doctor to speak.

- The surgery went well, he's fine.

Both of the boys sighed relieved but Naruto soon spoke up – When will he wake up?

Itachi knew that it would matter after all – In about three hours... – the doctor answered.

They talked a little more before the doctor disappeared into the halls, leaving the guys there. They were relieved that the raven was ok but they wanted to see him and even Itachi was getting impatient. He thought it was a good idea to go buy something for them to eat and so he left the blond waiting alone. He came back, they ate and the time didn't seem to pass. Naruto was very sleepy but he refused to sleep and didn't think he could since he was anxious.

When the clock finally hit 6pm, they got more nervous – Sasuke was probably going to wake up very soon. They didn't have to wait much more until a nurse got out of the raven's room telling them to calm down and that he had finally awoken but that they shouldn't speak loudly or hug him since he was still weak – the last part specially for Naruto, of course.

Getting in Sasuke's room, the raven was lying on his bed but turned his attention at them when he noticed their presences – Hey. – he greeted them weakly.

Before his brother could speak up, Naruto was already kneeling down on the floor beside the raven's bed and grabbing his hand – Teme, I was so worried about you… Don't you ever do that again, got it? – his voice wasn't loud but wasn't as low as a normal person's voice would be when talking to someone in Sasuke's conditions.

- It's not my fault, dobe… - he replied but smiled at the blond.

Naruto smiled back – I know… But you really scared me.

- Sorry…

The doctor said you'll be discharged tomorrow. – Itachi spoke up, making Sasuke turn his attention to him – We should get going Naruto, Sasuke needs to rest.

- But he just woke up… - the blond pointed out as the raven looked away from his brother.

- No, he's right… I'm feeling weak, I don't want you to see me like this, dobe.

The blond frowned – If you say so… - he motioned to get up but stopped himself – Ne, Sasuke… Can I kiss you? – he asked serious, looking at the raven.

Sasuke blushed but nodded. Naruto leaned in and kissed him, slowly and passionately, being as gentle as possible not wanting to hurt the other since he was still recovering. He pulled away only to see his blushing lover opening his eyes and looking at him with those eyes that always made him melt inside. He gave the boy a kiss on his forehead before whispering the three words he couldn't say the past night and getting up.

- I love you too. – the raven replied with a small smile on his lips. Naruto smiled back and said goodbye before following the older Uchiha out of Sasuke's room. The blond found it weird that Itachi didn't want to say nothing to his little brother, but kept it to himself.

The older boy had to drive back to school, not only to take his and Sasuke's things but Naruto's car was there as well. After they got their stuff they said goodbye and parted ways. The blond could drive now that he knew Sasuke was ok. He was now worried about how he should ask the other to be his boyfriend. Would they still hide their relationship or would they finally let everyone know? Naruto found it a good idea since he didn't want any fangirls bothering them like Sakura did, but that was up to the smaller boy.

Getting into his apartment, Naruto took a quickly shower before eating ramen as dinner and then jumped on his bed, tired. He decided he would miss school the next day since Sasuke would get out of the hospital in the morning. He wondered if Sasuke would really like his surprise as he fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke was glad he was finally getting out of the hospital, even if he hadn't spent that much time there. However, when he got out of his room, he noticed Itachi was basically ignoring him. He sighed, knowing that he deserved it, but tried to find his blond but the said blond was already running towards him.

- Sasuke! – he was in front of the raven but quickly hugged him, since they couldn't kiss in public.

- N-Naruto… - the blond was squeezing him tightly – H-hurts…

Naruto pulled away immediately, scratching the back of his head – Sorry…

The raven smiled at him – How come you always arrive late at school but came here earlier?

- You're more important than school. – the blond said as if a matter of fact, making the raven blush.

- Good morning, Naruto. – Itachi spoke up.

The blond turned his attention at him, realizing he hadn't greeted the other boy – G-good morning, Itachi! – he said, scratching the back of his head once again.

The older Uchiha gave a small smile, slight amused at the blond – Naruto, do you want to come with us? I promised Kisame that he could come over to study today, but I won't be able to teach him if I need to take care of Sasuke.

- I'm fine, you don't need to take care of me.

- Sasuke looked away as the other glared him – So? - he asked, turning his attention back to Naruto.

- I was planning to go anyway… - Naruto grinned – Oh Sasuke, can I cook tomato soup and feed you again? – he asked teasingly, turning his attention to the smaller boy who blushed.

- S-shut up!

- Is that a no?

- Let's go. – Itachi said as he headed towards the entrance, the two lovers following him.

It seemed like when Kiba had hit Sasuke with the basketball; Itachi was driving, Naruto and Sasuke were in the seats behind, the raven letting his head rest on the other's shoulder. It was silent as well and Naruto didn't like it but couldn't speak either.

* * *

- I'm tired. – the raven said as he lied on his bed.

- It's still 9am… Wanna breakfast? – Naruto asked with a grin as he closed the door behind him.

- No… I need to take a shower. Do you want to help me? – he asked blushing, opening his eyes to look at the other who had a slight blush gracing his features as well.

- S-Sasuke-

- I'm sorry for what I did… You were right and I was being childish. – he said, sitting up – I don't want our first time to be a mistake either… I'm really sorry I acted like that.

- Hey, it's ok. – Naruto approached him – I love you, Sasuke. – he said before he leaned in.

- I love you too. – the raven managed to say before the blond made their lips touch, kissing him passionately, pulling away moments later.

- S-so… - the panting raven started – Do you want to help me?

- What do you mean-

- You know… In case if I trip on the wet floor… I just got out of the hospital, you should help me, right? – he asked with a smirk on his face but blushing.

The blond smirked as well – Right. I guess it would be better if you used the bath though… Less dangerous.

Sasuke blushed even more – Aren't you joining me?

- Maybe… If you're a good boy.

- Stop being a pervert.

The blond blinked – I'm not a pervert, you're the one thinking of perverted thoughts.

- S-shut up!

- I'll go prepare your bath, asshole. – he said smiling as he kissed the other's forehead before heading to the bathroom.

- Idiot… - Sasuke muttered under his breath before letting himself fall on the mattress again.

* * *

Itachi was preparing lunch, again thinking of his brother. He could act could but he would always worry about him. He wanted to talk to him but he knew it wouldn't work so he decided he would give Sasuke some space until he wanted to talk about his problems.

He didn't know what was wrong but as long as Naruto was there, he knew he didn't have to worry that much about his little brother.

* * *

- I don't know why you're so embarrassed.

- You can get out now!

- But I need to dry myself too…

- Then take a towel and get out.

- I've already seen your body, what does it matter?

- I don't want you to see me drying myself.

- But I want to see you-

- NARUTO!

- Fine… - he pouted before taking a towel and getting out of the bathroom as the raven said.

Sasuke sighed – Pervert… - he muttered under his breath before locking the door and staring at his blushing face on the mirror.

Naruto had dried himself quickly but decided to put on just his boxers to tease the raven. He was lying down on the said raven's bed as he heard the bathroom door being unlocked and Sasuke came out wearing pajamas.

- W-why are you-

- I don't have clothes, remember?

- I'll go get you some-

- Is it that bad? You don't like seeing me like this, S'uke? – he teased

- Naruto…

- Come here. – he said patting the other side of the bed.

Sasuke blushed but did as he was told, lying beside the blond – Why?

- You smell good… - Naruto breathed out before he started sucking on the other's neck slowly.

- N-Naruto…

- Sasuke, - he stopped – I need to talk to you about something. – he said with a serious tone, sitting up.

The raven sat up as well, finding it weird – What's it? Is something wrong?

- Yeah. I'm an idiot.

Sasuke immediately thought of the worst before Naruto spoke up again – I forgot to ask you something important.

The raven was a little relieved but curious as he tilted his head – What's it?

Naruto took the other's hand on his and kissed it making the other blush – Uchiha Sasuke… - he started – Do you want to be my boyfriend? – he asked with a smile on his face.

The raven was taken aback by that, not sure of what to do. His cheeks were red, and he was happy. He felt happy for loving Naruto. For being loved back. He smiled before jumping on the other boy, making them fall on the mattress with the blond beneath him.

- Yes. – he breathed out looking at the other's surprised eyes before kissing the blond as if his life depended on it.

They started making out and just stopped because Itachi knocked on the door, saying that the lunch was ready. They both tried to regain their breath and Sasuke went to Itachi's bedroom to take some clothes for Naruto, since his own wouldn't fit the blond after he fixed his clothes and hair. Then they headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Sasuke's smile never leaving its place.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

**1- **_Appendicitis_ is an inflammation of the appendix, and requires surgery. It can happen with anyone who has an appendix and even if it hurts a lot, normally it's nothing serious.


	11. Family

**Always Hard - Chapter 11**

******Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, I would be busy drawing Naruto and Sasuke having some hot sex in the actual manga, not writing ******FAN**fictions.

* * *

**Family**

* * *

- W-what? – Sasuke was taken aback by the blond.

- You heard me. But it's ok if you don't want to…

- N-no, it's not it… You just surprised me.

- So, you don't mind it if I tell my parents that we're dating?

The raven smiled – No, I don't. I don't think we could hide it from your mother for too long anyway…

Naruto pulled him into a breath-taking kiss, making the raven blush as they fell on his bed, the blond pulling away to look at his eyes – They're coming back tonight. I need to go.

- Oh… Huh, ok. – he replied pushing the other off of him gently as he sat up . He thought Naruto was going to spend more time with him but he understood that the blond should have missed his parents a lot.

- You can come with me, you know… My parents won't mind. – he tried.

Sasuke gave him a small smile – Thank you but… Your parents were away for a long time, they must want some alone time with you.

The blond pouted – It's not like that. I'm sure that they'll love it if you come along. You know how my mother says that you're her second son and stuff…

- Yeah, and now I'm dating my brother. – he said sarcastically.

- What, you don't want to go because of this?

- No, I just don't want to bother you. Naruto, you and your family always had… your family time or whatever. And now they travel a lot so you should spend time with them.

Sasuke turned to look at the other after he finished but Naruto was already calling his mother and before the raven could say anything she answered – _Naruto?_

- Hey, mom! – he greeted smiling – I called because I kinda forgot the time of your arrival… - he explained as he scratched the back of his head even though it was a lie.

Kushina sighed on the other line – _Heh, what am I gonna do with you? We're arriving at 7pm, Naruto. Like… In two hours. HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FORGET THAT?_

Naruto realized it wasn't very smart of him to lie to his mom as he pulled the phone away from his ear, he could hear his father trying to calm her down – I'm sorry, mom… It's just that I've been study a lot lately so I forgot…

- Liar.

- Shut up, Sasuke!

- _Heh, is Sasuke there? Naruto, what do you think of bringing him to dinner tonight?_ – she recovered quickly, asking in a happy tone.

The blond smirked; he didn't even have to ask – Sure, mom! I'll bring him along!

- Oi, Naru-

Before the raven could protest the other put a hand on his mouth, shutting him up – So, I'll see you guys at seven, right?

-_ Yes, Naruto._ – she sighed on the other line – _I need to go now, see you in two hours. Love you, Naruto!_ – she said before hanging up.

The blond pulled his phone down, smiling; he was happy his parents were finally coming back. He was sure they would like his surprise. Specially his mom. He didn't notice he still had his hand covering the other's mouth until Sasuke licked it, making the other pull it away as a reflex.

- Dobe!

- Sasuke, I really appreciate you licking me but there are plenty of more interesting spots for you to-

Before the blond finished, Sasuke smacked his head – Usuratonkachi!

- Ouch! Ugh, sorry… - he pouted – Now we need to get going, the airport is a little far from here.

- Why do you want me to go so much?

- Well, first I don't want to leave you. – he started, making the raven blush – Second, I'm really excited to tell them we're dating. Third, my mom will be happy with you being there as well. My father too, but my mom specially.

The raven sighed – Fine.

- Naruto smiled – Right. Now go pack your stuff.

- Why?

- You're going to sleep over.

- W-what? – Sasuke blushed – We're going to tell them we're dating tonight and you want me to sleep in your house right away?

- Sasuke, you know how my family works. Besides, I'm pretty sure my mom found out I was in love with you even before I did. Now go pack your stuff or I'll do it for you.

The raven blushed but said nothing before getting up and doing as he was told.

He soon was ready so they went downstairs, Naruto warned Itachi that Sasuke was going to sleep over his flat, so the raven wouldn't worry. The blond had spent all the day before in their house to take care of Sasuke and ended up sleeping over again since Sasuke asked for him to stay and Naruto couldn't say no; not that he wanted to go. Itachi said that he should be careful since his brother was still recovering but nothing else.

Naruto said goodbye before they headed to the airport.

* * *

Narita was always a crowded airport so they took some time to get to the gate where Kushina said they would be landing at. When they made it there, the plane had already landed but they couldn't find the blonde's parents. They didn't have to search much, though.

- Naruto! Sasuke! – the redhead woman shouted their names as she went towards them, giving both a hug – I missed you so much.

- I missed you too, mom. – Naruto replied as he didn't let go of her. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the scene before his eyes.

- Heh, I don't receive a hug as well, Naruto? – Minato soon appeared.

- Dad! – Kushina let go of her son as he went towards his dad and gave him a hug too.

Sasuke had always found the blonde's family amazing. He could feel more comfortable with them than with his own. His parents travelled a lot as well but they never received such a hearty welcome. He soon was taken of his thoughts though – Sasuke, Naruto told me you were in hospital these days. Is everything ok? – Kushina asked worriedly but her smile didn't fade.

- Yeah, but it was nothing serious.

- Sasuke had appendi… Appendi…

- Appendicitis? – Minato asked.

- Yeah, this! – Naruto replied.

- Oh, I see… - the redhead said – Nah, I'm happy you're fine already. – she smiled before turning her attention to the other blondes as well – Let's go home! Minato, Naruto, you carry the baggage.

- Why Sasuke doesn't? – Naruto frowned.

- I can help too, Kushina-san. – the raven said with a smile.

- Sasuke, how many times do I have to tell you to cut the _san_ off? And no, Sasuke just got out of the hospital, he can't carry heavy bags.

The raven tried to find a reply but couldn't – Your mother is right, Naruto. Now come help me.

- Yeah, but why doesn't she help as well? – he questioned.

- Go. Help. Your. Father. – she growled, scaring both of the blond men who ran to take their bags.

Sasuke and she made small talk as they waited for the blondes to come back. They didn't take too long so they could head towards the exit quickly. Naruto and Minato helped to put the bags in the car before everyone could get in.

It was Naruto's car but the blond asked him father to drive for him because he was feeling tired. It was just an excuse so he could sit with the raven since his mother took the passenger seat. They talked and laughed and Sasuke felt happy for being there.

* * *

- I'm so tired! – Kushina said as she yawned and let herself fall on the couch – Minato, you're cooking dinner.

- Right… - he said before giving her a quick peck on the lips – What do you guys want to eat? – he asked to the three of them.

- Ramen. – was Naruto's quick answer.

- Anything's fine, Minato-san. – Sasuke replied.

- Sasuke, no _sans_! – Kushina reminded him - Ramen is not a bad idea… Three weeks away from Japan made me miss it. – she said smiling.

- So ramen it is. – the older blond said before heading to the kitchen.

Naruto smiled – Let's put your stuff in my room, S'uke. – he said before taking the other's hand and dragging him there.

- So, we should wait until everyone's finished eating or should we tell them before…?

- I don't know…

- Before it is then. – the blond said nodding.

- Ha? So why did you ask?

- Because your opinion is relevant but since you don't have one… - Naruto shrugged.

- O-ok…

- No need to be nervous.

- Too late.

- Sasuke…

- I know they're going to be happy about it, I just can't help being nervous and anxious…

- Naruto, Sasuke, dinner is ready! – Minato called out from the kitchen before Naruto could reply. He then proceeded to take the raven's hand and drag him to there.

His parents were already sitting, waiting for the young boys to join them with smiles. The blond gestured for Sasuke to sit down and so he did, before Naruto did the same.

- I hope you guys are hungry. – Minato said.

- It looks delicious, Minato! – Kushina cheered, as her stomach growled.

- Although I did it in a hurry… - he replied, scratching the back of his head.

Naruto took a deep breath – Mom, dad, - he started – I… We need to talk with you about something important.

The two adults stopped talking and looked at their son – You two? – Kushina questioned.

- Yeah…

- What's it, Naruto? – Minato asked curious but a little worried since his son was never that serious.

- W-we… - he looked at the raven who couldn't take his eyes off the blond. Naruto noticed he was embarrassed but anxious as well, a blush gracing his features. He calmed down as he smiled at his lover – We're dating each other. – he finished as he glanced at his parents.

They seemed surprise as they blinked, but nothing came out their mouths. Sasuke gulped, waiting for the worst before Kushina lifted her arms up – Finally!

- It took you guys a long time, ne? – Minato smiled.

Sasuke looked like a tomato and couldn't find words. Naruto was blushing as well – W-what?

- C'mon, Naruto! How could you take so much time to ask Sasuke out? – the redhead asked – We should celebrate! – she said excitedly – But now I'm tired… - she finished with a yawn.

Minato chuckled – Since when?

Naruto looked away – Since yesterday….

- Heh, we came back in the perfect timing then! Who else knows?

- Just you and Itachi. - her son replied.

- What? – Sasuke finally spoke up – Itachi knows…?

- Huh, yeah… He was the one who pointed out that I hadn't asked you out yet… Well, sort of.

- We should have asked for Itachi's help from the start. – Kushina said nodding.

- I knew you wouldn't mind… But I didn't know you would react so well… - Naruto said a little embarrassed.

- We've already told you, Naruto. As long as the person you've chosen makes you happy, we don't mind it.

- That's true… But I'm glad it's Sasuke! I mean, it's kinda weird to see my two sons dating but who cares? – she said smiling.

Naruto and Sasuke smiled at them, embarrassed. Their fingers tangled under the table.

- Now let's eat, ramen's better while it's still hot. – Minato pointed out.

- Itadakimasu!

They ate talking about a lot of things; about the boys' relationship, their trip, how school was going, stuff like that. After finished, everyone helped clearing the table.

- I can wash the dishes, Kushina-san. – Sasuke smiled, offering his help.

- The redhead sighed – Sasuke, it's Kushina.

- Sorry… It's a habit.

She smiled – Just try a little harder, now you're officially from the family.

The raven blushed and Naruto soon spoke up – Mom, I think that way too but it's not like we're married you know…

- Yet. – she said teasingly but actually meant it, making both of them blush.

- My, my… - Minato joined the conversation – Kushina, stop teasing them.

- Fine… But you know it's true. – she muttered under her breath – Anyway, thank you but I can wash the dishes, Sasuke. Don't worry about it.

- But-

- Sasuke, you may be my boyfriend but you're still a guest. – Naruto took his hand.

The raven blushed but couldn't find a reply – Mom, dad, I guess we're going to bed… - he yawned – I'm tired.

His parents smiled at them – Ok. Goodnight.

- Goodnight, guys! – Kushina said.

- Goodnight. – they said together before turning around and heading to the blonde's room.

- Oh, Naruto! – his mom called out, making him turn around again to look at her – If you need condoms, ask right away!

Naruto blushed deeply as he opened the door, pushing Sasuke inside before slamming it, embarrassed.

- Hihi… - she chuckled.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Soon

**Always Hard - Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would be busy drawing Naruto and Sasuke having some hot sex in the actual manga, not writing **FAN**fictions.

* * *

**Soon**

* * *

Naruto simply couldn't believe it.

It was 2am; his arms were around the smaller boy, pressing him against his chest. The blond had just woken up by the sounds that were escaping said boy's mouth – Sasuke was moaning. Naruto blushed, not sure of what to do. He tried to poke the raven slightly, receiving grunts as answers as he realized the other was sleeping. The blond lifted himself up a little, standing on his elbows to look at the sleeping raven.

The Uchiha was sweat, moaning and, as Naruto glanced at his lower half, he could see Sasuke was hard. The blond blushed even more. He could feel himself getting turned on as the other kept moaning.

"Naruto…" the raven breathed out frowning "Ahn… More…"

And Naruto lost it.

He started attacking the other's neck, trying to control himself only to not wake the raven up but still licking and sucking hard on the pale skin. The action only made Sasuke moan more, encouraging the other as the blond reached out his right arm to embrace the raven, whose back was pressed against the other's front, the blonde's hands travelling under the raven's shirt, caressing his skin, his tongue never leaving the pale neck. Suddenly the blond gave it a harder suck that made the smaller boy moan louder and wake up, panting "D-dobe!" he tried but the other didn't stop touching him.

"You're such a naughty boy, S'uke… What kind of dream were you having, huh?" he asked with a husky voice in the other's ear, sending shivers through the raven's body "S-stop…"

Naruto, having decided long before that he would wait till Sasuke was ready, complied as he stopped his ministrations, still embracing the other though "Ok… but you're hard. You should go to the bathroom to take care of this…" the blond said as he kissed the raven's cheek, waiting for his answer.

Sasuke was blushing deeply, panting and beyond embarrassed. He had dreamt of Naruto touching him and woken up to Naruto touching him. It felt good. It felt so good that the raven almost complained when the blonde's hands stopped wandering over his skin but he couldn't afford his embarrassment "I-I'm fine… No need to…" he replied, feeling the other's eyes staring at him while he closed his and pressed his head harder on his pillow, trying to hide his face.

The blonde's right arm was still embracing him while he kept lying on his side "It's not healthy, S'uke. Look, we're 16, it's just normal for us to dream of these things, right? No need to be embarrassed…" Naruto tried to calm his lover down but didn't succeed "Stop treating me like a child" he muttered with his face still pressed onto the pillow.

The blond arched an eyebrow at him "So you're going to sleep like this?"

Sasuke said nothing but opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the blonde's eyes, which couldn't stop staring at him. The raven's cheeks were flushed and he couldn't stop thinking about his dream. It hadn't felt wrong; he had felt loved while they made love. He wondered if it would feel like this when they actually made it. Sasuke knew he wasn't ready for that yet but… he really wanted the blond to touch him at the moment. It was just touching, they had done it before. Or they would if Itachi hadn't appeared.

He lifted himself, supporting his weight on his left elbow, staying in the same position as Naruto before he sitting up with his head lowered, embarrassed.

The blond did the same "Just go to the bathroom, alright?" he said gently as he let his hand rest on the other's shoulder but the raven shook his head negatively before raising his head a little only to look at the confused blond, his face as red as a tomato. He tried to find words but couldn't so he decided to express himself with actions as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss before he let himself fall on the mattress again, his face hitting the pillow with Naruto on top of him.

They pulled apart panting, the blonde's face carried a slight blush as well "Sasuke…" he breathed out, not sure if he was getting what the raven wanted to do. Sasuke slowly took the other's right hand with his own left one and put it on his crotch, embarrassed. Naruto's eyes widened a little and he kept staring at the other, as if asking for permission. The Uchiha closed his eyes and breathed out "Do it".

Naruto smiled a little before leaning in to give the other a quick kiss. Pulling away, he turned his attention to the exposed pale neck as he began sucking on it, earning moans from the raven below him. Without stopping his ministrations there, he proceeded to rub his hand on the other's crotch before pulling the raven's pants and boxers down, making said raven blush deeply but still not opening his eyes.

The blond left the other's neck to appreciate the vision of the flawless being moaning under him "You're so beautiful, S'uke…" Naruto could never get tired of telling the other how gorgeous he was. With Sasuke's member exposed, he started pumping it slowly, receiving low moans and grunts as answers "S-stop teasing… Ahn…!" the raven opened his eyes wide as the other fastened his pace while going back to tease his neck, earning louder moans from the Uchiha.

"Does it feel good, S'uke…?" the blond asked with a husky tone in the other's ear, making him shudder "Y-yes, u-ugh…" Sasuke bit his lip, trying to suppress the moans that couldn't stop coming out of his mouth.

Sasuke didn't use to get off and Naruto knew that so he was sure the raven was going to cum soon. The blond started quickening his pace "I-I'm going …" before the Uchiha could finish the sentence, Naruto leaned in and kissed him to muffle his moans – the blonde's parents were still sleeping on the room next to them. Sasuke came on the other's hand hard, panting as the other pulled away.

The raven was sweat and his eyes were half-closed as he tried to regain his breath. He was embarrassed but it didn't matter now, he was tired. He could feel himself falling asleep. Naruto couldn't stop staring at the gorgeous view. Most of the raven's cum was on his hand so he simply pulled the other's pants up with his clean one before giving the almost asleep boy a kiss on his forehead. He then headed to the bathroom to clean his hand and take care of his own little problem.

* * *

When Naruto woke up he missed the Uchiha's heat next to him as he yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He wondered where the raven was but noticed that the bathroom's door was closed and he could hear the falling water's sound. He smirked – of course Sasuke would want to have a shower after what they did. He was happy that the other had finally let him touch him – even if it was only a little.

Soon the door was open and a soaked Uchiha got out, only wearing a towel, blushing as he realized the blond had woken up.

"Good morning, sunshine" Naruto grinned as the raven simply went to his wardrobe, trying to find something not too colorful or too big for him. Finally finding a dark blue shirt and grey pants he tossed them in the bed, sighing "Good morning".

The blond frowned "Aren't you going to need boxers, S'uke? You really are a naughty boy…" Naruto teased, licking his lips as he earned a deep blush from the other who looked away "Shut up…"

Naruto got up to look for boxers for his raven, handing them to him "Here, asshole" he said, not actually meaning it, with a smile still on his face "I'll go to the kitchen to start preparing the breakfast while you get dressed, ok?" he said before getting out of the room.

Sasuke sighed before putting on the clothes he had chosen, embarrassed for wearing Naruto's boxers. The clothes, as always, were bigger than him. He sat on the bed, trying to think about what had happened, which took him some minutes. Finally finding the guts to go to the kitchen, he started walking towards the door. Naruto was making something on the stove and he soon found out it were omelets. The raven approached him "Need help?"

"No, I'm almost done" he replied before looking at the other "Can you set the table, S'uke?"

Sasuke only nodded and started doing as he was asked to, already knowing where the necessary stuff was. They finished almost together, the breakfast seemed amazing. Naruto normally stayed away from the stove but he could cook well – as long as it was easy stuff like omelets, rice and of course, ramen. There was cheese, ham, orange juice, milk, fruits, cream cheese, butter, honey, jelly and everything the Uzumaki family appreciated. The blond never prepared breakfast unless it was to show his parents how much he had missed them while they were on a trip. Sasuke found it cute and was always happy to help him.

"I guess they won't wake up that early though… Anyway, the breakfast will be here when they do" the blond pointed out before turning his attention to the raven beside him "Wanna watch TV while they don't wake up?"

Sasuke only nodded as they headed to the sofa, the blond getting the remote control as he tried to find something to watch. He soon found some random anime airing and satisfied, let go of the control.

The raven was sitting next to him, still ashamed at what had happened not so many hours ago. Naruto of course noticed it "You're really cute when embarrassed, but there's no need to be, you know?" he said as he got closer to the other.

"It's because it wasn't with you…" the raven mumbled, looking away. The blond frowned before passing an arm around the other's waist, feeling him tense "Don't be like that… It was going to happen sooner or later".

Sasuke stared at him with an incredulously look "You giving me a hand job or I dreaming about you?"

Naruto said nothing for some moments, thinking "Nah, I'm sure you've already dreamt of me before…"

"Dobe…" Sasuke growled, getting irritated at the other.

"Look, you don't need to be ashamed because of it, ok? It was you the one who asked me to do it…" he paused, frowning "Do you regret it that much?"

Sasuke sighed "It's not it… I just-" before the raven could finish, Naruto started kissing him. The Uchiha blushed, staying still for a while before closing his eyes and kissing back. The blond started leaning in more, pushing the smaller boy down on the sofa until he was on top of him, the position they were in few hours ago.

The raven had his right hand on the other's neck while his left one explored the blond hair but Naruto's couldn't stop wandering over the other's body. They kept exploring his sides, his chest, and his neck while Sasuke melted into the kiss.

"I love you" the blond managed to say between kisses, but didn't let the other reply. Sasuke felt so vulnerable when Naruto acted like this, and even if it bothered him he loved it.

Meanwhile, Kushina had just woken up. Usually Minato was the one to wake up first, but she wasn't as tired as her husband was. Besides, her stomach was growling and she knew her son would have prepared an awesome breakfast for them. She got up, trying to not make any noise since the blond man was a light sleeper. Getting out of their room and walking past her son's, she saw that the boys had already woken up but she couldn't hear any noise from the kitchen. She smirked – what were the boys up to?

Without making any noise she headed to the living room but stopped when she heard some awkward noises, trying to contain her blush. After calming down she started walking again, stopping right before she could be seen.

"S-stop…" Sasuke tried.

"Why should I?" Naruto teased, biting the other's earlobe.

"Because your parents might wake up, idiot!" he frowned, it would be so embarrassing. Itachi catching them was horrible but their parents catching them would be worse "You just need to be quiet" the blond replied with a smirk.

"Stu-" the raven couldn't finish his sentence as the other started sucking on his neck, earning moans.

Kushina was having a hard time trying to contain the blood that insist on coming out of her nose as she decided to tease them "Good morning, guys!" she said as she walked into the room, pretending a shocked expression at her son and his boyfriend.

Naruto froze before lifting his head up from the other's neck, trying to force an awkward smile "Morning, mom…" Sasuke couldn't say anything as he became red as a tomato.

"Naruto, I gave you a bed for reasons, you know" she smiled, making the raven want to hide himself in a hole while the blond blushed "R-right…" he said as he got off the other, who slowly sat up as well.

"I can smell food… You two prepared breakfast, right?" Sasuke only nodded, embarrassed as the other replied positively "Let's eat, then! I'm starving!"

"Heh, shouldn't we wait for dad?"

"Last night he said that he wanted to sleep until late today" she frowned "He's really tired, Naruto".

"Oh, I see…" he got up and the raven did the same "Let's eat, then!"

Sasuke started talking again after some minutes as Kushina kept eating and talking about their trip again and he couldn't help but smile at how she gestured while telling them about the 'stupid elevator' or how annoying was the manager. Naruto kept laughing and it didn't take too long before he asked for his gifts. Kushina teased him and he pouted and Sasuke felt good.

He wondered when the last time he had had breakfast with all his family was. Or when they had last talked properly.

"Sasuke?" Kushina asked while looking at him, concerned, taking him away from his thoughts "Is everything ok?" Naruto was staring as well.

"Y-yeah, sorry…" he gave a small smile. Kushina returned the smile, reaching for his hand on the other side of the table "If you need to talk we're here for you, ok?"

The raven opened his mouth, kind of surprised – how many times had he wanted to hear it from his own parents? "Thank you…"

They finished breakfast and soon Sasuke said goodbye to her, since he still thought it was a good idea to give them some family time. Naruto said it was bullshit but drove him home anyway.

"Thanks for taking me home…" he said before walking in "It's nothing…" the blond replied "Ne, Sasuke… When are your parents coming back?" the raven frowned "I don't know…?"

Naruto looked away "Your birthday is coming soon…"

The Uchiha looked down before leaning forward to give a quick kiss on the other's cheek "Thank you…"

Before the other could reply, he went inside, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

* * *

**A/N: **So, I'm lazy and it took me more time to update it... But it's here now o3o

Tomorrow (7/23) is Sasuke's birthday, and I want to wish him a Happy Birthday from his biggest fangirl

Oh, I've changed the way I wrote the dialogues as you probably noticed, I'll change it on the previous chapters as well...

When I'm in the mood to.


	13. Happy Birthday

**Always Hard - Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would be busy drawing Naruto and Sasuke having some hot sex in the actual manga, not writing **FAN**fictions.

* * *

**Happy Birthday**

* * *

They hadn't come back. They hadn't called yet.

Sasuke didn't want to get out of bed.

"Otouto…" Itachi tried, receiving grunts as answer "I know you're awake".

"Let me sleep, Itachi…" he complained in a sleepy yet annoyed tone.

"It's your birthday, Sasuke" the older Uchiha sighed.

"Another reason to stay in bed"

"Sasuke"

The boy sat up, rubbing his eyes "I don't want to go to school".

"Mom and dad won't like it".

The raven remained quiet for a moment before speaking again "Who cares?"

Itachi sighed "Naruto will get sad".

"He can miss school too"

"Kushina and Minato are back" the other started "He can't do it"

Sasuke blinked "Oh…"

"Yeah" the older boy gave him a small smile "Now get out of bed" he said as he did it himself, the younger boy following him after some moments.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sasuke decided not to worry, he thought it wouldn't take him anywhere. So he left his phone at home to avoid checking on it all the time.

As soon as he got to school, a bunch of girls started running towards him, some carrying chocolate, some with love letters. It took him at least twenty minutes to get to his locker, where he tossed them all. He sighed but was surprised as a pair of hands blinded him from behind.

"Guess who?"

"Naruto" he whispered before turning around, only to meet a pair of blue eyes.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke" the blond said with a smile.

"Thanks…" the raven gave a small smile as the other kept staring at him "It really sucks to want to kiss you and not be able to".

The Uchiha blushed slightly "Don't say disturbing things in public".

"I didn't say it loudly" the blond pouted "What are your plans for today?"

He sighed "School and sleep" the raven said before turning around to close his locker. Naruto frowned "Uhn…" he smiled "Wrong answer".

"Naruto…"

"It's your birthday and we're doing something special tonight" the other opened his mouth to protest but the blond covered it with his hand, shutting him up "Don't argue with me" he whispered in a husky tone, sending shiver through the smaller boy's body as the bell rang.

"Let's go, you don't want to be late in your birthday, do you?" he smiled.

The raven sighed "Idiot" he said before heading to their class, being followed by the blond.

* * *

"Why are you looking like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like someone died"

"What, you don't love when I'm looking like someone died?"

"It's not funny, Sasuke" the blond said serious "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" the raven threw himself on the bed "Just tired".

"All you did was receive presents all day" he sat on the bed, next to the Uchiha "Even from teachers".

"They should spend their money in something useful"

"Stop talking like that" the blond started playing with the other's hair.

"It's the truth" he sighed.

"It's not" Naruto sighed too "Now go get ready"

"Huh?"

"We're going out tonight"

Sasuke sat up, knowing that there was no use in arguing with his boyfriend "Where?"

"Surprise" the blond smiled as the raven arched an eyebrow "Do you have any clothes here?"

Naruto only nodded "I always do".

"And money?"

"I wouldn't be taking you out for dinner if I hadn't money" he blinked.

"I don't want you to spend money with me"

"Too bad I want to spend money with you"

"Naruto…"

The blond leaned in and kissed the other before pulling away "Go get ready".

* * *

"Did you really have to choose this place?"

There they were, in one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo. Most people, especially girls, would love if their boyfriends brought them there – not Sasuke. The raven really didn't want to do anything, he had just agreed with going because in fact, his birthday was more special to Naruto than to himself.

"Yeah" he smiled "It's one of your favorites, right?" the blond tilted his head "At least, since it's Monday, I doubt that it will be too crowded."

"Dobe."

"Teme?"

"We could have just stayed at home" he sighed "We could have cooked us something and then sleep" the raven complained.

"Sasuke," the blond stopped walking, looking at the other with a serious expression "That's what we do on weekends. It's your birthday, ok? I know you don't like it when people spend money with you, but even if my family isn't as millionaire as yours, it's not like we're poor" he sighed "Now, if you really aren't in the mood to do anything today, I don't want to force you."

"It's not like that, don't be dramatic" the Uchiha rolled his eyes "I just…" he bit his lip "Never mind" Sasuke finished as he started walking again, being followed by the blond who hesitantly took the other's hand on his, but soon felt it being squeezed as the two of them walked towards the place holding hands.

Entering the restaurant, they realized Naruto was right – it was big but wasn't crowded as it usually was. It was an important thing, and the blond was glad the other's birthday had been on a Monday, since they could choose a more distant table and not have to hide their relationship.

"I don't know about you, but I'm really hungry" the blue-eyed boy said with a smile after he confirmed their reservation and headed to their table. The other just smirked "Dobe".

They chose a table upstairs with a great view since the blond knew the raven liked it – even if he said that any place was fine. Sitting as the music started playing, Naruto decided to speak up after giving the menu a glance "So, what will you do with all that chocolate?"

Sasuke sighed "Throw them away. Or perhaps you want some?" he asked joking with a smirk.

"Not really…" the blond chuckled "But are you sure you'll throw that much chocolate away? They seemed expensive… Also, those girls really like you, Sasuke".

The raven frowned "Why is my boyfriend telling me that?"

"I just think that they'd really get sad if they found out, S'uke. If I gave you chocolate and you threw them away, I would".

"It's different" he sighed "Let's not talk about it" the Uchiha decided to drop the subject as he took the menu on his hands and gave it a look, trying to choose what to order "I'll have otoro**¹**" he said as he closed the menu.

"Alright" the blond smiled "Nothing to drink?" he asked as the other simply shook his head negatively before calling the waiter to make their order. After saying his, he turned to the blond "I'll have ramen!" Naruto said as the other sighed, not surprised.

After the waiter leaved, the raven arched an elegant eyebrow at his boyfriend "How can you not get sick from eating so much ramen?"

The blond pouted "How can you not get sick from not eating ramen?"

Sasuke blinked before glaring at the other slightly, not finding a reply to _that_ as Naruto grinned in victory.

* * *

"I love you" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck as they fell on his bed, kissing the blond. Alone in that dark room, it seemed like another world, where just the two of them existed – he could smile in that world.

Naruto let him forget his problems; he occupied all of his mind and his heart without even trying at all.

"I love you too" he replied happily, before pinning the raven down on the bed as he deepened their kiss "More than anyone else".

"Hn…" Sasuke simply replied, but the other could see his blush even if it was dark, which made his grin widen "I'm tired" the raven muttered before yawning.

The blond let him go and sat on the bed "We should go to sleep" he said as he leaned in to give him another kiss before getting up, searching for his stuff. As soon as he found it, he took off his clothes and started to put on his pajamas, glancing at the other who was doing the same. Sasuke was starting to get used to that kind of intimacy.

"Thank you for today" the raven whispered once they were back in his bed, cuddling under the covers "It was nothing" the blond replied as he kissed the other's head.

"Thank you…" he muttered once again before falling asleep.

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Ino? What is it? Why are you calling me that late?!" the girl complained sleepy, thinking of how she would kill the blond in the other side of the line if she was calling her again only to ask about the homework.

"You won't believe who I saw at Ichiban**²** tonight!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

* * *

**¹- **"Otoro" means fatty tuna.

**²- **That would be the name of the restaurant.

**A/N: **Yeah, it took a while... As you guys must have noticed, this chapter was shorter than my other ones. I really ran out of ideas, but I was writing it for a long time. Now I wrote most of it in less than an hour OTL

I'm sorry for the wait though...


End file.
